Unlikely Companions
by Always Confused
Summary: slashHPDM-OOC!Now beta-read! Harry defeated Voldemort! After loosing his memory and his will to speak, Draco is the only one he trusts. What happens when Draco starts to feel more for our hero? Strange things are happening, dark times lay ahead.
1. Introduction

**Revised version of Chapter 1! **

A/N: It's my first try to replace a chapter, therefore I might not do it with the other chapters that have not yet been revised.

** Unlikely Companions:**

Disclaimer:

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warning: Books 1-4 Slash HP/DM, some harsh language, probably violence, great character changes, characters death

I just started this fic and it will be rated R, although not all the chapters will require this rating.  
If the story decides to move on in a different direction (I know that I don't have a saying in this.)  
I will change this warning so keep checking it.

Summary:

The last battle has been fought. Harry survived, but he is not the person he used to be. He forgot everything about his past. The sad things as well as the good things. He has to learn everything again. Almost like a child. But the keyword is ALMOST. The only person he trusts is Draco Malfoy. For Draco it's a difficult time, he has to adjust to a completely different situation. Now he has to care for somebody else. And what happens, when he starts to have certain feelings towards a certain boy? 

Summary:

The last battle has been fought. Harry survived, but he is not the person he used to be. He forgot everything about his past. The sad things as well as the good things. He has to learn everything again. Almost like a child. But the keyword is ALMOST. The only person he trusts is Draco Malfoy. For Draco it's a difficult time, he has to adjust to a completely different situation. Now he has to care for somebody else. And what happens, when he starts to have certain feelings towards a certain boy?

Chapter 1: **Introduction**

The bundle on the floor shivered and then moaned. Draco Malfoy groaned once again and flipped over onto his back, which caused even more pain.

'At least I'm alive and free to move on with my life.'

He looked around and grunted when he saw the ruins of the place that was once his home – Malfoy Manor.

Not that he regretted turning to the side of Light. He was just not the kind of person that served somebody like the Dark Lord. Draco forced a grin on his pale face, when he thought about the irony of it all.

'Father raised me to be a Malfoy with all the pride and glamour, to be a true Malfoy. He obviously forgot that a Malfoy bowed to no man. No one with so much pride would ever serve someone else. Especially when the Dark Lord gave nothing in return. So, in a way he caused his master's downfall.'

Pain flared, making him grimace, as he shifted restlessly. The true nature of his situation came to light and he frowned as he considered what he had to do next.

He would have to go through the corpses in order to see who was still alive and, who wasn't. Any surviving Death Eaters would have to be restrained while others would need somebody to take care of them.

He tried to get up, but fell back to the ground. The young Malfoy was weak and in pain, but he thought that it could have been worse. He ground his teeth together and pushed himself up to his feet through sheer determination. He was not going to lie down like a cripple and wait for someone to rescue him. He still had his pride, even if everything else was gone.

Draco looked around and checked the people around him. He had arrived late in the battle and had joined two Aurors who were fighting ten Death Eaters on the front lawn of the Malfoy Estate.

'Great' he thought, 'I could have done so much more, but Dumbledore decided to protect me and locked me in that tiny storage room.' He wished people would stop to treat him like a little child. He had shown that he was capable of taking care of himself. He probably was even better in that than Potter. But everybody seemed to forget that.

The twelve people around him were dead, one of the Death Eaters lay close to a tree with a broken neck. The enormous blast that left him unconscious, must have knocked the other man against that tree.

The blast was the signal for the end of the battle. Potter must have vanquished the Dark Lord. Nothing else could have released so much energy in one go.

Draco decided to look for him and on his way he could check the bodies. It seemed that nobody of the light side had survived, although Draco noted that many of them were missing. Most likely they were chasing after the Death Eaters who had been able to escape. The remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix would try to destroy evil once and for all.

Luckily Dumbledore forbade any students to be part of the battle or it would have been an even grater massacre. But he still saw some familiar faces. Percy Weasley, Oliver Wood, Hagrid, Mad Eye Moody, Professor Sprout and other people who he didn't know but had seen at the ministry.

Some part of Draco told him that he should be sad, that he should feel something, but he didn't.

He turned around a corner and stopped. 'Oh, so there were at least some students in the battle. Well, nobody would miss those bastards.' In front of him were quite a few students that used to be his housemates, some he knew better than others. A little bit to his left, were Crabbe and Goyle. To his right lay a small figure that he recognised as Pansy Parkinson and as always Millicent Bulstrode wasn't far away at all. It seemed that Voldemort had used the students as a shield against the Aurors who had been trying to get in the building.

Apparently the main action had taken place in the library. From the looks of things, the Death Eaters must have been trying to defend the place, where their Dark Lord planned to rid himself of his nemesis. Draco knew about the plan, he had been the one, who warned the Order. He told them that Voldemort wanted to face Harry Potter alone. He was the one who was utterly taken aback, when he found out, that Potter would follow the Dark Lords plan. Everybody wanted this war to be over. But it seemed an awfully high risk, but Potter simply said that he would wait no longer.

'I think that he didn't care, if he died or not. All he wanted was his freedom. Oh, I felt the same, but for Potter it wasn't simply escaping a horrible family. No, he was constantly on the run, under attack or watched by everybody. No wonder that he just wanted to have this final confrontation. I guess that the extra training had paid off, but it still had to be seen, if he was able to survive this final fight.'

Draco came to the entrance of the library. Surprisingly this was the only part of the house that was still standing. All the protection spells that had been set up by each Malfoy generation must have been strong enough to stand up against the devastating blast. Just outside the door where more dead bodies than in the rest of the ruins.

When he tried to get to the door, he stumbled and looked down. He froze. There, just next to his feet was his mother. The only person, he ever loved. He had loved her so dearly, until he was old enough to see her true character and had found about some of the things that his parents were doing. But still she was the most important person in life. She was the one who gave him his life. He was at least grateful for this. Now she was dead. Dead and lying at his feet. A single tear escaped his eyes.

'Come on Draco, don't be silly. You should be happy that she is dead and not able to harm anybody else. Go on and look for our hero. See if he's still alive and able to enjoy his new fame as the one who vanquished Voldemort for good.'

He tried to open the door, but found it locked. By closer observation he had to see that somebody else must have tried to open it before. He even saw some curse marks. He grinned. Even when the Dark Lord was destroyed by a seventeen years old wizard, he was still one of the most powerful wizards that had ever lived on this planet. When he wanted a door to be closed, he would make sure that it stayed that way – even after his death.

Draco decided to look if the secret passage way to the library was locked, too. Maybe he was lucky. He turned around a corner and spoke the password to a statue of his great grandfather. Slowly an opening emerged in the wall. As soon as it was wide enough for him, Draco slipped trough it. When he arrived in the enormous oval room, he was shocked. Apparently the protecting spells were strong enough to keep the walls up, but most of the ceiling had fallen down and everything in the library had been burned. Absolutely everything was black, the walls, the floor and the little what he could see from the ceiling. The shelves and the books where nothing more than dust.

But there was one exception – in the middle of the room was something on the floor. Draco stepped closer. Now he could see a mess of black hair.

'Potter. Is he dead? Or just unconscious?' ….

A/N: Please Review!


	2. Shock

**Revised Version of Chapter 2:**

Thanks to CuriousDreamWeaver!

**Unlikely Companions:**

Disclaimer: Really, really not mine.

Warnings:  
Books 1-4  
Slash HP/DM, some harsh language, probably violence, great character changes,  
character's death

This fic will be rated R, although not all the chapters will require this rating. If the story decides to move on in a different direction (I know that I don't have a saying in this.) I will change this warning so keep checking it.

Summary:

The last battle has been fought. Harry survived, but he is not the person he used to be. He forgot everything about his past. The sad things as well as the good things. He has to learn everything again. Almost like a child. But the keyword is ALMOST. The only person he trusts is Draco Malfoy. For Draco it's a difficult time, he has to adjust to a completely different situation. Now he has to care for somebody else. And what happens, when he starts to have certain feelings towards a certain boy? _Strange things happen at Hogwarts, will our heroes manage to survive once again and live in peace?_

Chapter 2: **Shock**

Draco walked cautiously towards the huddled figure. He knelt next to the boy, but was still not able to see what kind of condition he was in. Slowly and carefully he turned Harry over.

Blood was everywhere; his clothes seemed to be drenched in it. He had to look for life signs, but he really didn't want to come to close to Harry. Although they fought for the same side, they were still enemies. So he watched Harry closely without touching him.

Harry's chest was rising, but barely. He seemed to be extremely weak.

'What shall I do? Why are things like this always happening to me? It's not fair! I can't leave him here! There's too much evil here! I have to look for a good place where we can stay until somebody comes to look for us.'

Draco went out and searched the ruins of the Manor for a suitable place. Finally he decided to move to the kitchen, where at least a part of the roof was still intact. They would also have access to water and maybe there was a little bit of food left over.

When he returned to the library, he could see that Harry hadn't moved at all. Draco sighed, he had to get Harry to the kitchen. He was very happy that he was a wizard, because that meant he didn't have to touch Harry to move him.

But when Draco tried to perform a levitation spell, it didn't work. Disbelieving he looked on his wand.

'What happened? My wand never failed me! Is it broken?'

Draco shook his wand, he was so confused. Nothing happened. Then it dawned to him, what was wrong. He had used a lot of magic in the fight. Of course as the Malfoy heir he had a lot of power, but he wasn't used to perform so much aggressive magic. He had used all his reserves in the fight.

Draco sighed again. He had no other choice. He had to carry Harry Potter.

'Great, could this day get any better?' Draco thought sarcastically as he picked up the Boy-Who-Lived, surprised how light he was.

'Merlin, does he ever eat?'

In the kitchen he laid him down on the floor. When he stood up, he could see that his clothes were now blood covered, as well. Sighing Draco realized that he had to clean Harry up and to tend to his wounds. After all, he didn't want to be responsible for the death of the hero of the wizarding world.

'What would I do to be able to use some magic now.'

It felt really awkward to be so close to his enemy and to have such a personal contact. But it had to be done.

After Draco had cleaned Harry and dressed his wounds with some towels that he had found, he wasn't sure what to do next. After a while he decided to give him some water, but the most of it went everywhere, but not down Harry's throat.

Draco felt so tired, thus he just collapsed next to Harry and fell asleep leaned against the kitchen wall.

He woke up and felt so uncomfortable! What happened? Why was his bed so hard?

And then came his memory back. He was at Malfoy Manor. It was after the last battle. He was lying on the cold, hard kitchen floor with none other than Harry Potter, surrounded by dead bodies. What wouldn't he give to be back at Hogwarts in the infirmary. Although he didn't like it there, in the moment it would be heaven. After all he wouldn't be responsible for Harry Potter.

'Harry Potter! Oh, Merlin, I almost forgot him! I hope he is still alive!'

Finally he was able to open his eyes. Draco looked beside him to check on Harry.

'He wasn't there! He was gone! Where could he be? He was unconscious! He couldn't be gone!'

Draco jumped to his feet and looked around. It was close to dawn, hence he couldn't see much. Wildly he tried to make out any shapes in the darkness. Finally he found Harry not because he saw him, no, because he heard a soft humming. Harry sat crouched in a corner next to the remains of the giant stove.

"Harry, Harry! You are awake! Thank, Merlin! How do you feel?"

There was no answer. Draco didn't know what to do, so he just came closer and knelt in front of Harry.

"Harry, do you hear me?"

The other boy nodded slowly, silently, but the expression on his face made it clear that he was confused.

"Good! Do you know where you are?"

Harry shook his head.

'Oh, Merlin! He doesn't know where he is. What else did he forget?'

"Do you know who I am?"

Again, Harry shook his head.

'Fuck, I am alone with Harry Potter and now he is as stupid as the giant squid in the lake at Hogwarts.'

While Draco was thinking, Harry had started to hum again.

' Why is he humming? That's so fucking annoying!'

"Harry, Harry!"

No reaction.

'Why doesn't he react when I call his name? Surely he hasn't forgotten who he is. Or has he? Oh, no! Anything but that! We will need to know what happened between him and the Dark Lord.'

"Do you know who you are?

Harry bowed his head and fixed his eyes on the ground.

"Please, look at me. Do you know who you are? Please, answer my question! It's extremely important!"

Finally Harry looked up and shook his head. He had a very pained and scared look on his face.

"Oh, you can't remember? Shit. Can you remember anything? And why are you not talking? You have to talk! Come on, I know you can do it. You are humming, so you must be able to talk! For Merlin's sake, just do it!"

Draco's tone had become almost threatening. Harry receded in his corner and started to rock himself back and forth. He also resumed his humming.

'Fuck you scared him. What kind of person are you? He wakes up after the battle with the most powerful dark wizard of all times. He doesn't know anything and you have to scare him. Great job. You would have thought that you learned at least something from your father. He knew how to influence people.'

"Calm down, please. Everything is all right! I didn't mean to scare you. Look, I will help you. I am here for you. You have nothing to worry about.!

'If anyone saw me now, they'd be laughing their heads off. Who would have thought that I would say anything like that to Harry Potter? I would like to see Professor Snape's face if he ever heard that coming from me.'

Harry had stopped the rocking and humming. He was watching Draco with a questioning look on his face.

"O.k. I will try to explain some things to you. You are Harry Potter and I am Draco Malfoy. We are students at Hogwarts. But we are not there now. We are at Malfoy Manor. We have to stay here until somebody comes here and finds us. I know it doesn't look too good, but that's because there was a fight here…"

Draco slowed down. How was he supposed to explain everything that happened to Harry? If he forgot everything and didn't talk, it was probably due to some sort of shock. How much could he tell him without shocking him even more? And what should he tell him about their relationship? How would Harry feel, when he told him, that he was here alone with his enemy, and that in a completely helpless state? He was bound to freak out.

A/N: Please Review!


	3. Found

**Revised Version of Chapter 3!**

A huge 'Thank You!' to CuriousDreamWeaver!

* * *

**Unlikely Companions: **

Disclaimer: Really, really not mine.

Warnings:  
Books 1-4  
Slash HP/DM, some harsh language, probably violence, great character changes, character's death

This fic will be rated R, although not all the chapters will require this rating. If the story decides to move on in a different direction (I know that I don't have a saying in this.) I will change this warning so keep checking it.

Summary:  
The last battle has been fought. Harry survived, but he is not the person he used to be. He forgot everything about his past. The sad things as well as the good things. He has to learn everything again. Almost like a child. But the keyword is ALMOST. The only person he trusts is Draco Malfoy. For Draco it's a difficult time, he has to adjust to a completely different situation. Now he has to care for somebody else. And what happens, when he starts to have certain feelings towards a certain boy? _Strange things happen at Hogwarts, will our heroes manage to survive once again and live in peace?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 3: Found**

Draco was looking for something to eat. It was their second day at the Manor and they hadn't had anything to eat yet and he couldn't remember ever feeling as hungry as he did now. But he couldn't find anything, it seemed that all life in the Manor had been destroyed. He didn't know, how much longer they could survive like this.

Where were the others? They were supposed to look for their hero! How could they forget him here? Here, where he was alone with him. That was not fair!

The Malfoy heir decided to return to the remains of the kitchen. When he opened the door he was welcomed by a soft humming. Harry kept doing it all the time.

'At least he is not so pale anymore.'

A little of Draco's magic had been restored in the morning. He had used it to heal some of Harry's wounds, but now he felt drained again. He hadn't felt like moving at all after that, and, through much will power, had stopped himself from throwing up each time he made the slightest movement.

In the afternoon Draco was still leaning against the wall by himself. Harry had lost consciousness some time ago. Draco felt desperate, but didn't know what to do. His own wounds hurt more and more, but he had no energy left to heal them. He had already begun to lose hope that someone, anyone, would find them.

But suddenly he could hear faint voices in the distance. He sighed and got up to see who came to this forsaken place. He went outside, but not without checking that Harry was still breathing. It seemed that Harry was rather sleeping then unconscious, which was a good sign.

Guarded he went outside; he didn't want to be seen before he could be sure that the newcomers were on their side. When he peered around a corner of the ruined building he could see two people, one with red hair and the other with brown. He sighed once more. Of course, finally when somebody came to rescue them, it had to be the weasel and Granger-miss-know-it-all. He stepped around the corner and hailed out to them.

"Hey you two, come here! You won't find anybody alive out there!"

It was Hermione who heard Draco first. She turned towards him and was utterly surprised when she saw his ragged appearance and a posture that showed he was having difficulties standing.

"Ron, Look over there! It's Malfoy! I knew that there must be more survivors of the battle! I am sure there are more!"

As she shouted this, she was running towards Draco, followed by Ron who seemed shaken by the sight of so much death. Hermione stopped in front of Draco.

"Where are the others? We have to bring all of you back to Hogwarts. You know some of the members of the Order brought some wounded with them. But I was sure that there must be more, although everybody said that I shouldn't hope too much. But I couldn't do otherwise. So they allowed the two of us to come, although Professor McGonagal said, that it would be futile. See, Ron I told you that we had to go."

Draco held out his hand to stop Hermione's flow of words. He had suddenly developed a severe headache and wondered why the Gods hated him so much to send these two for his rescuers.

"Please Granger, grant me the opportunity to talk. I can see that you are happy to see me, but you don't have to show me this so vividly. Weasley shut your mouth, I can see right through to your stomach and believe me, that it is not a pleasant sight. Granger I have to disappoint you there is only one other person that survived the battle."

Hope started to gleam in Ron's eyes.

"My brother Percy, is he…?"

Draco cut in, before he could finish his sentence.

"I am sorry Weasley, he didn't make it. But I am sure that he didn't have to suffer. He died for a good cause. I am really sorry."

Draco stopped, because he didn't know what else he could say. Hermione embraced Ron and whispered some sentences of comfort. Then she looked up to Draco and asked:

"But who else survived?"

"Think about it, who always manages to survive despite everything…?" His voice dripped with sarcasm and Hermione stared at Draco uncomprehendingly. When realisation finally hit her, she gave him a doubtful look.

"Do you mean Harry? But that can't be! I talked to the teachers they said, that he was in the library and it was burning. They did everything to extinguish the fire, but it was impossible. They said, that it burned so high that there was no chance for Harry. They brought the remaining survivors to the hospital wing and St. Mungo's. Is it really Harry?"

Now Draco knew why nobody had been there earlier, they thought that they had found everybody, who was still alive. Probably they didn't find him, because he had lain so far away from the main action.

"Of course it's Harry Potter, who else was in that bloody library to fight You-know-who? And who always ends up being a mess? But let's get him and go back to Hogwarts, I'm starving hurt, tired, and being sick of only having the company of an unstable Harry Potter. Follow me. We might have to carry him. He is not well."

Once Hermione believed that Harry was alive, she was eager to find and help her friend. She took Ron's hand and followed Draco to the kitchen. Where she saw Harry lying on the ground. She rushed towards him and shook him.

"Harry wake up, please wake up!"

Harry groaned and turned over to see the person that was shaking him madly. When he saw that it was not Draco, he let out a strangled yelp. He moved backwards to his corner and crouched there together as trying to become invisible. Then he started to rock himself back and forth again, while he was humming the same strange melody as he had done all the time, when he was awake. Hermione stepped back and looked at Draco. She seemed confused, while Ron looked rather distrustfully at Draco. Then he said:

"What did you do to him Malfoy? What happened? Why is he acting like this?"

"I didn't do anything other than care for him. He was like this all the time. He forgot everything, he can't even remember who he is."

Ron looked horrified as he turned back to Harry.

"We have to get him to the hospital wing! Mione take out the portkey! I'll carry him, he looks too weak to stand up by himself."

"By Merlin! Am I hearing a logical suggestion from you? Lets go then! I want to get out of this place. Move Weasley!"

When Ron tried to pick Harry up, he started to struggle and make noises like a dying animal. Ron put him down again, because he was afraid, that Harry might hurt himself by his struggling.

"What is it? Harry I have to carry you! You can't walk. Let me help you."

But Harry was not listening he resumed his rocking and humming. Draco sighed impatiently and got down to see into Harry's eyes.

"Harry, this is Ron, he is your best friend. You don't have to be afraid. Let him help you."

Harry had listened to Draco, but instead he held his arms out as if he wanted to be carried by Draco.

"O.k. I do it, but only, because I want to get out of here."

With his last strength he picked Harry up and ignored the jealous stares that Ron was giving him. Then all four of them used the portkey and landed immediately in the hospital wing. Tired Draco put Harry down on the only bed that was still empty and fell down on the chair next to it. There was chaos around him, and everybody showed their happiness that they were still alive, or rather that Harry was still alive. Draco knew that nobody had really missed him.

The headmaster arrived quickly and Hermione reported everything she knew and just as Draco started to answer one of Dumbledore's questions, Sirius Black burst in the room and nearly jumped with a loud howl at Harry.

Harry backed away, terrified, and made pathetic noises. Sirius on the other side backed away in confusion, questioning Draco immediately. For once he cared more for the well being of his godson, then his anger towards the person who he thought might have caused this situation.

Instead of explaining anything, Draco embraced Harry and tried to calm him. It became obvious that Harry trusted and recognised no one aside from Draco. It took him almost half an hour to get Harry to lay still while Madam Pomfrey was healing him.

When Harry fell asleep, Draco was drained so much that he could only lay down on the newly conjured bed next to Harry. He ignored that seemingly every person in Hogwarts was in the hospital wing and devastated to see their Golden Boy this way. He didn't care. He sighed one last time and fell asleep too. He and Harry were safe at last, that was all that mattered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TBC

A/N: Please Review!


	4. A New Beginning

**Revised Version of Chapter 4!**

A huge 'Thank You!' to CuriousDreamWeaver!

* * *

**Unlikely Companions:**

Disclaimer: Really, really not mine.

Warnings:  
Books 1-4  
Slash HP/DM, some harsh language, probably violence, great character changes, character's death

This fic will be rated R, although not all the chapters will require this rating. If the story decides to move on in a different direction (I know that I don't have a saying in this.) I will change this warning so keep checking it.

Summary:  
The last battle has been fought. Harry survived, but he is not the person he used to be. He forgot everything about his past. The sad things as well as the good things. He has to learn everything again. Almost like a child. But the keyword is ALMOST. The only person he trusts is Draco Malfoy. For Draco it's a difficult time, he has to adjust to a completely different situation. Now he has to care for somebody else. And what happens, when he starts to have certain feelings towards a certain boy? _Strange things happen at Hogwarts, will our heroes manage to survive once again and live in peace?_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - _

**Chapter 4: A New Beginning**

When Draco woke up, the sun was shining brightly through the windows of the hospital wing. He felt as someone had dropped heavy stones all over his body. Surprisingly his first thought had been Harry and his well-being. He looked to his side and saw a mass of black hair poking out from beneath the blanket. The other boy looked so vulnerable in the foetal position he had curled himself into.

Suddenly Draco noticed that somebody sat on the other side of his bed and was talking to him.

"No reason to worry dear Draco, Harry is quite alright. Madam Pomfrey gave him a sleeping draught. He is still ill, but all his physical wounds will heal relatively fast."

"That's good to know, Professor Dumbledore. But it doesn't matter much to me. I brought him here and now he is not of my concern anymore."

"I don't think that that is really the way you feel. But there is much to consider. Once again, I need your help."

"What is it? What can I do for you?"

"Harry. We could see, that he only trusts you. Madam Pomfrey had to put him to sleep in order to heal him. He is letting nobody close to him, not even Sirius, Remus, Hermione or Ron. It's obvious he needs help, but how can we help him and care for him, when he won't let us?

He is not much different from a small child. Poppy is sure that it is nothing physical; rather, it is a psychological problem that must be fixed. He can't heal by himself. That's why we need you. We need you to look after him until he comes back to the Harry Potter we all know and love. What do you say?"

Draco stared out of the window. He knew that he didn't really have a choice, but he still didn't want to do it. He wanted to be alone. He didn't want to have someone around him all the time. But the headmaster appealed to his honour, and he had to admit that he got to like Harry in the two days that they spend at the manor.

"I will do it. But when I care for him, I will be the one who decides what he has to do and who he meets. I don't want his friends coming to us every time they feel like doing it. There are borders that can't be crossed."

"I agree to your conditions. You two will be given new quarters and I hope that you can bring us the old Harry back."

Draco just smiled at the headmaster, but he didn't know if he could do anything for Harry. He knew that the damage was severe. But there was another thing on his mind.

"Professor did you catch my father? I didn't see him at Malfoy Manor, when I woke up there."

"I am sorry to say this, but we couldn't find him. After all he was the most powerful man after Voldemort on the Dark Side. He must know a hiding place that is well protected. But don't worry, sooner or later we will find him. And I will personally make sure that he gets the punishment that he deserves."

Draco lay back on the bed. He wasn't sure if he shared Dumbledore's enthusiasm, he knew what his father was capable of doing. But he decided to wait and see what happened. Soon he fell asleep again. He had been drained of too much magic.

When he had fallen asleep, Dumbledore stood up and was standing right in front of Sirius Black.

"Albus, can we talk? It's really important."

"Of course my dear, but let's take it some place more private. And I am sure that Remus, Hermione, Ron and Mrs. Weasley who are standing outside are also eager to join us. If I am not mistaken, our topic will be our dear hero."

Sirius nodded and followed the headmaster out of the hospital wing, where the aforementioned people joined them. From there they went to the headmaster's office.

Once they arrived there Albus offered everybody some tea, before he explained them, what he had planned in order to help Harry.

"No, Albus! I can't believe that you are really thinking of giving the young Malfoy the responsibility for Harry! You can't do this. We are his family! And you know the saying that the apple doesn't fall far away from the tree. You don't know what he plans. For all we know he could murder Harry in the middle of the night!"

"Sirius, please calm down. I was hoping that you trust my judgement. You shouldn't judge Draco by his family. Or shall I judge you by yours or by the nice placards of you with the big red WANTED beneath your picture? The young Malfoy heir has shown that we can trust him. Without him, Voldemort would be still alive."

"Without him, Harry would be as he had been!"

"You are mistaken. It's a long time ago that Harry was as he used to be. This war has taken a great toll of him. He knew which risks he was taking when he went to Malfoy Manor.

I talked to him before the fight. And I will tell you something he entrusted to me, but it may help you to understand my point of view.

He told me straightforward that he didn't care if this was the last day in his life. I think we can't understand how much he was suffering under the current situation. He said, that he couldn't take it one more day.

He had made his peace. Harry would have happily died, if he could have saved the wizarding world and the people he loved this way. He was even content that in this case he would see his family again.

He did what he had to do. He saved us. Now it's our time to help him. And it's not doing any good, when we force him to be somewhere where he doesn't want to be.

He needs Draco. It may look like a very ironic thing, but I think that's just what the two of them need to heal from all their wounds."

There was a long silence in the room. Mrs. Weasley sniffed in her handkerchief, Hermione starred out the window, Remus looked at his feet, Sirius inspected his hands and Ron looked as he would explode any moment.

"You mean he wanted to die? Why didn't he tell any of us, how he felt? Maybe we could have helped him. We are his friends and not Malfoy! Maybe we have to bring him to St. Mungo's. They do really well with people that are mentally ill. Or he stays with my family! We will show him why life is worth living!

Professor, everybody can help him, but not Malfoy. He hates Harry he will treat him awfully. He is his enemy! He did so many awful things to him!"

"Please Ron, keep it down! I didn't say that Harry wanted to die. I told you that he didn't mind losing his life, if this was the price that had to be paid for everyone's freedom. No, Harry wanted to live. He wanted to be happy again. But as the situation was that was no option available to him. For him it was only fighting and people, that he liked, dying around him. And I can only repeat that Mr. Malfoy is an admirable young man. But his life isn't happy at all. He lost every family member, although they might not be dead. Harry can be his new family. Draco needs something in his life what keeps him busy, or all the sad things that happened to him will overwhelm him. Can you see now, that they can help each other? And you can be sure, that he will care well for him. He proved it already; otherwise we wouldn't have found Harry alive. You should be grateful and let time do it's work. Everything will turn out to be alright."

The room was silent again after the long monologue of the headmaster. Mrs. Weasley was the first person to talk again.

"Albus, you know that Harry is like a son to me. Can you assure me that the Malfoy lad will do no harm to him? I don't want to loose another son."

Saying this she embraced Ron and waited for Dumbledore's answer.

"Molly, you know me a long time. You know that you can trust me. And I swear, that Draco Malfoy will not harm Harry."

Molly cleared her throat and looked relieved around the room. Resolutely she said:

"Well, we have a lot to do. Let's find some nice quarters for the two boys. It must have enough place and a separate bathroom. I think that they should share a room. This way Draco is there if Harry needs help at night. Ron told me that he often suffering under nightmares."

While Molly Weasley, started to plan everything, the others were looking at each other. It seemed that a unspoken promise was given that everybody would do his or her best to make Harry happy again. Even if it meant that they had to let somebody else care for him.

Three days later the two boys were deemed to be healthy enough to move to their new room. Draco hadn't spoken much to Harry, because most of the time they had been asleep. But he had explained to Harry how his living conditions would change and that he would care for him.

For Harry nothing seemed to matter much, but he seemed to be very happy and relieved that he would share rooms with Draco.

At 11 o'clock they arrived their new home. Molly Weasley had shown them the way, but she had left quickly so they could explore their new home privately. It was one big room that contained two beds on opposite sides of the room, two dressers, two working places and a big plush sofa and a coffee table in front of a huge fireplace. Everything looked really cosy and Draco knew immediately that he would enjoy staying here.

The two boys were still standing in the middle of the room. Harry still held Draco's hand tightly as he had done the whole way from the hospital wing to this room. At first Draco had thought that it was really embarrassing. Almost like a child. But he knew that Harry wasn't a child, he was a young man that needed his help.

Finally Draco fully understood to what he agreed. It was frightening. It was the first time that he was personally responsible for another human being. He became overwhelmed by this task.

But then he felt that Harry was pressing his hand and that he looked up at him in a reassuring and trusting manner. And that made him feel better, suddenly he felt happy and content. He smiled back at Harry, something he hadn't done in a long time.

- - - - - - - - - - -

TBC

A/N: Please review!


	5. Alone

Revised Version of Chapter 4!

A huge 'Thank You!' to CuriousDreamWeaver!

Unlikely Companions:

Disclaimer: Really, really not mine.

Warnings:

Books 1-4

Slash HP/DM, some harsh language, probably violence, great character changes,

character's death

This fic will be rated R, although not all the chapters will require this rating. If the story decides to move on in a different direction (I know that I don't have a saying in this.) I will change this warning so keep checking it.

Summary:

The last battle has been fought. Harry survived, but he is not the person he used to be. He forgot everything about his past. The sad things as well as the good things. He has to learn everything again. Almost like a child. But the keyword is ALMOST. The only person he trusts is Draco Malfoy. For Draco it's a difficult time, he has to adjust to a completely different situation. Now he has to care for somebody else. And what happens, when he starts to have certain feelings towards a certain boy? _Strange things happen at Hogwarts, will our heroes manage to survive once again and live in peace?_

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

Chapter 5: Alone

‚That's it – the whole world is going crazy. I am sitting on a couch with Harry in our rooms. I share a room with Harry. And when did he become Harry?'

Draco couldn't really blame himself for not being able to stay calm and collected. After all, it wasn't every day that he had to look after someone who he had hated so much until a few days ago. It was no wonder that he became nervous, especially when they had to be alone for quite sometime.

'What shall I do? I don't know. What would I want if I was in Harry's situation?'

Draco realised that he would like to know more about his past and what had happened to him. It must be enormously confusing for Harry not being able to remember his life until now. He couldn't even start to think how awful he must feel.

And still Harry seemed to be content with his life as it was know. He seemed to be enjoying being with him.

Draco snorted when he thought about the irony of his life.

Harry looked up when he heard the quiet sound from Draco. He had been busy toying with some playing cards, but now he looked expectantly at Draco.

Draco felt more and more uncomfortable and started to panic. He jumped up from the couch.

"O.k., we can't sit around all day, do we? Let's find something to do. You have to learn something about your past."

He went over to Harry's side of the room and opened his trunk that was located at the end of his bed and started searching it. Harry remained seated on the couch and looked mildly interested in what Draco was doing. While he continued to search through the mess that called itself a trunk, Draco started to murmur.

"I hope it doesn't bother you that I am looking in your trunk for something that might help you. Please, don't mind me saying this, but this looks more like the inside of thrash can than of a trunk. What are you doing with all those awful single socks?"

"Dobby."

Draco continued his search when it finally struck him, what had happened. He jumped up from his kneeling position on the ground and run over to Harry.

"You spoke! By Merlin, you said something. What were you saying, .. Dobby? That sounds somehow familiar, but where… Oh, do you mean our old house-elf? Is it possible that he gave you those socks?"

He stared expectantly at Harry and waited for him that he would start to speak once more. But nothing happened. Harry was focused again on the playing cards, as if nothing had occurred. Draco was so content that he would need only a little push in order to speak again. Therefore he gripped Harry's arms tightly and started to shake him.

"Please speak again, please! Help me a little. This is so difficult. You could at least try. I know that you can."

Harry flinched away from him and seemed really afraid. He even jumped up from the couch and huddled securely in the corner next to the fireplace. Draco looked at him and could see the fear in his eyes. His face seemed to be consisting of nothing then large, terrified eyes that looked at him.

Immediately he got up himself and started once again to try to calm his new roommate. The young Malfoy was extremely frustrated, if Harry was speaking again, everything would be a lot easier. But it took him almost half an hour of excusing and explaining until Harry willingly sat again on the sofa next to him. He couldn't get another word out of him.

After Draco had been searching Harry's trunk a little bit longer, he had found something that seemed promising. Carefully the young man opened the photo album.

"So Harry, it's time for you to face your past. Let's see, if you remember something. See, that must be your parents. You really look like your father. I wonder, if he was as annoying as you, when he was young. That must be your mum. She looks really nice. Not as cold as my mother."

Draco stopped and thought about what he had said. Was he revealing too much to Harry?

'Not that he can tell anybody. '

Still he felt silly sitting here with Harry and speaking about people that he didn't know. Instead he could be talking to a wall, it would have the same effect. But it might help Harry and if Harry was o.k., then he wouldn't have the responsibility for him any longer. And that sounded very nice. Therefore he continued his soliloquy by looking at the next moving photograph.

"Look, that's you as a baby. What are you doing there? Oh, I see, you are munching a cookie. That's kind of sweet. Eew, now you spit it all over yourself. You know what Harry? That's quite disgusting, I knew all along that you didn't have manners at all."

Harry chuckled, but more about Draco's funny facial expressions than about the picture.

Draco was in high spirits when he saw that Harry grabbed the album and turned it to the page before.

He was looking at the picture of himself as a baby in the arms of his happy parents. He lightly touched the picture where the smiling face of his mother could be seen. But the dark haired youth's expression had changed to one that didn't look happy at all. He had a sad and stressed look on his face, as he tried to remember his past.

Suddenly the moment was gone and Harry slammed the book shut. Then he turned his attention back to the cards with which he had been playing before.

"Harry, please don't be sad. It's normal that you can't remember your parents. They died a long time ago. I am really sorry about that. But you can't possibly remember them, but there are other things that you will remember in the future.

You will have many happy memories that you can think of, when you are old."

Draco wasn't sure if Harry had heard him, but it seemed that Harry was staring at the items in his hands rather than playing with them.

Draco couldn't possibly think of something else he could say to comfort his newly found friend. Just in this instance the evening meal appeared in front of them on the small table and provided a welcome diversion.

When they had finished the delicious dinner, they felt content and satisfied. But the strain of the last days took a toll of them and soon they were both yawning quite a lot.

Draco decided that it would be good for Harry to take a long, relaxing and cleansing shower before they went to bed. He was really starting to smell.

When he told Harry that he should go on and take a shower he was surprised to see the confused look on his face.

"Harry, do you know how to shower?"

He didn't say anything, when Harry shook his head. But this memory loss thing became more and more confusing.

Harry knew some things as how to use fork and knife properly or that pictures could move in the wizarding world, but he didn't know how to use a shower. There didn't seem to be a pattern in it.

"O.k., come on in the bathroom. I will show you. It's really easy."

As soon they were standing in front of the huge shower in the marbled room, he started to explain, although he felt somewhat irritated by the fact that the other youth was holding his hand.

"If you turn the knob to the right the water will be really cold, if you turn it to the left it will be really hot. And in the middle it's kind of nice. Always depends on what you want. The water comes from the showerhead above you."

There was one more thing that he might need to explain, but he felt really uncomfortable talking about such intimate things. But he guessed that in this case it had to be done.

"Em, you have to undress before you turn on the water, don't forget that. And then you can use the soap to wash yourself everywhere. That's all."

He added rather embarrassed.

Before he could leave, Harry had taken off all his robes and walked under the shower while resuming his usually humming.

Draco was stunned and instantly turned beet red. Now, he didn't expect to see… No, not at all. But he, kind of looked really nice. And he only saw him from behind….

Draco smacked himself on the head and forced himself to go in the other room. There he sat down on his bed.

'Merlin, what happened? Where did all those thoughts come from? Was it possible that he might like Harry that way?

But how could he think something like that of a person that he loathed until a few days ago? But, let's get this right - you don't have to like a person to think that he has a very nice behind.

However it wasn't appropriate at all to think something like this of a person that stayed in his care. Especially, if this person was as innocent as Harry was.'

He had to stop having any thoughts in this direction. As soon as he heard Harry getting out of the shower, he waited anxiously for him to return. He crammed every thought that he judged as being inappropriate in the farthest corner of his mind.

Only the hope remained that Harry would dress in the pyjama that he had given him. He had enough stress for one day. But his fear was unfounded. Harry returned clad in the pyjama, with wet, tousled hair and smelling of soap and toothpaste.

Nothing to worry about, nothing that could lead him down the wrong track.

After he tucked Harry in for the night, he went to the bathroom himself. He didn't know what to think about his life and his emotions anymore. Everything was changing. One second he was thinking about Potter naked in front of him and the next second he was tucking him in, as a good mother would do. He felt like he was going mad, but HE wasn't the crazy person in the room.

He truly didn't like this new development in his life. He was a Malfoy! Malfoy's didn't play the nanny for some crazy git. Especially, if this person was your enemy for almost six years and is as old as you are and quite good-looking.

Draco pounded his fist in the wall and cried out in agony. He wasn't used to have no control over his life. He always had control, and if he lost it, he did everything to gain it back. As he had done, when his father had presented him his plans for his life. But now Draco really didn't see any chance to get back in charge of his life.

The young blonde turned the handle of the shower towards the far right, and stood in the freezing cold water streaming down on him. When his temper had cooled down and he was able to think more or less properly, he exited the shower. Shivering he wrapped himself in a warm, fluffy towel.

After pretending half an hour that this was the ideal time to try out some different hairstyles, he changed in his pyjama and went into the other room. As soon as he had checked that his roommate was peacefully sleeping, he finally crawled in his own comfortable bed.

But he didn't find any sleep. It seemed impossible to relax, not with Potter in the room and surely not with a crazy Potter in the room. And it was certainly unworkable to fall asleep with sexy Potter in the room.

Draco sighed. He really had to stop this nonsense, or he would never sleep again in his whole life. He even started to count little garden gnomes jumping around in a yard, when he suddenly felt alerted.

He thought that he had heard something. And then he heard it again. It was a soft sob from the other side of the room.

'Harry. A nightmare. What shall I do? I can't just go to him and wake him, can I?'

He felt helpless and at loss what to do, but the sobs became louder and Harry started trashing around. It seemed to be a really bad nightmare. The young Malfoy couldn't take it any longer, especially if he wanted to fall asleep himself. He jumped up, from the bed and went over to his new companion.

In the soft light, coming from a candle floating in the middle of the room, he could see the desperate look on Harry's face, although he was still sleeping.

"Help…mum.. NO!…green light.!"

Harry had started to mumble, but Draco couldn't make out any other words. The few that he had heard didn't make sense to him, but they might for Harry.

The blonde cursed, he had to do something. As hard as it was to admit for a Malfoy, he actually didn't like to see anybody suffering.

Gently he sat down on the bed next to Harry and embraced him lightly. Immediately Harry became calmer and seemed to slip into a deep slumber, where no nightmare would reach him.

Once again, Draco was left alone with his thoughts. Finally comfortable, it wasn't long before he fell asleep next to Harry.

- - - - - - - - - - -

TBC

A/N: Please Review!


	6. Portraits

Unlikely Companions:  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, as I stated before.  
  
Warning:   
  
Books 1-4  
  
Slash HP/DM, some harsh language, probably violence, great character changes,   
  
character's death  
  
I just started this fic and it will be rated R, although not all the chapters will require this rating. If the story decides to move on in a different direction (I know that I don't have a saying in this.) I will change this warning so keep checking it.  
  
Summary:  
  
The last battle has been fought. Harry survived, but he is not the person he used to be. He forgot everything about his past. The sad things as well as the good things. He has to learn everything again. Almost like a child. But the keyword is ALMOST. The only person he trusts is Draco Malfoy. For Draco it's a difficult time, he has to adjust to a completely different situation. Now he has to care for somebody else. And what happens, when he starts to have certain feelings towards a certain boy?   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Portraits  
  
As he heard the swishing of robes approaching him, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stopped speaking to the portrait in front of him.  
  
"Ah, Minerva how very nice to see you. I was just talking to Sir Walter de Conté about the new developments. I think that we really should start to brief the portraits more thoroughly about the happenings of our world.   
  
They see so much, but still don't get to know a lot about us. After all they are a constant in our lives, however they feel quite ignored and they should know more about their surroundings.   
  
They become quite bored by talking about the same things day, after day."  
  
Professor McGonagall seemed slightly confused and annoyed by the topic, because she had been determined to speak about her problem with the headmaster.  
  
"Erm, good day Sir Walter. Albus may I speak to you in private, please? I deem it rather urgent that we talk about poor Mr. Potter."  
  
"Ah, yes, Harry. I thought that you would come to me to talk about him. Let's walk down the corridors while we chat. A little bit of exercise wont hurt us," they said their goodbyes to Sir Walter before they started to discuss matters. "So, what is bothering you?"  
  
"Albus, I can't believe that you are asking me this! You must know that I am greatly disturbed by the thought of Harry's condition and that he is living with that…" she paused a moment and continued finally, "Slytherin"  
  
It seemed most appropriate and her voice clearly conveyed her dislike for any member of this house and especially Draco.  
  
A black shape came billowing around a corner. Professor Snape halted just before the headmaster and the transfiguration teacher.  
  
Minerva McGonagall seemed frightened by his sudden appearance, whereas the old headmaster was smiling and seemed to be expecting a nice tea party.   
  
"Headmaster, Professor, what a surprise to meet both of you here at such a time of the evening," he looked disgusted as if he had caught them doing something forbidden.  
  
"Is it possible that you just mentioned my house, Professor? That would make the conversation of my concern.   
  
Am I guessing right that this is about poor Mr. Malfoy who is stuck with our helpless hero?   
  
Headmaster, I must say that I am really not happy about this situation at all. You can't ask Mr. Malfoy to do this. He has already done enough for us."  
  
Albus sighed and answered:  
  
"Yes, Severus this is about Harry and Draco. Join us walking the corridors and we will discuss this topic."  
  
Dumbledore waited until they reached the next corner, to continue their talk.  
  
"Let me tell you something, I am not going to change the arrangements that were made. I think it is for the best of both of them.   
  
Mr. Malfoy agreed with me that this is something that he has to do. He didn't look uncomfortable with the thought of spending time with Harry.   
  
And when it comes to Harry it is obvious that he enjoys the company of his Slytherin friend very much.  
  
As it is, I can't possibly place him somewhere else even if I wanted. He doesn't trust anybody else. And we can't let him go too St. Mungo's. It wouldn't be save, there are still Death Eaters around and Lucius Malfoy is just one of them.   
  
There will be not further discussion of the topic.   
  
But dear Severus, I was just talking with Minerva about the portraits and that they don't become updated of the daily news. Imagine it! Sir Patrick de Conté thought that we were still at war and that I was a Death Eater approaching him. He even started to scream for help until I could reassure him that I am really the headmaster of this school."  
  
Severus looked at him as if he had finally lost his marbles. Then he turned to Minerva.   
  
"Tell me, Professor McGonagall. Why do Gryffindors always need help from my house?   
  
I understand the necessity of helping you out in normal situations.   
  
Otherwise the school would surely end up in total chaos, but sometimes, enough is enough.   
  
You must get Potter to trust somebody else. I wont allow you to take advantage of Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Taking advantage of Mr. Malfoy? He is taking Harry away from us! The headmaster told me, that if I want to meet Harry I have to make an appointment with Mr. Malfoy! Who does he think he is?"  
  
"Without him, we would still be at war! How dare you to insult his honour…"  
  
The screaming continued for quite some time until both of them didn't know what else they could accuse each other of. They finally stopped when they couldn't find a solution that they could possibly agree on.   
  
"Professor Snape, do you know where the headmaster is?" her bewilderment was obvious in her voice.  
  
"No, he must have disappeared while we were occupied."  
  
"Humph, this is typical. Probably he wanted us to argue, so we couldn't disagree with him. I'll see you in the morning. It's time to turn in."  
  
And with this a very agitated transfiguration teacher left an equally angry potion's teacher standing alone in the hallway.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After entering the Great Hall, Ron started to look for his best friends. He knew it was silly to look out for Harry, but he couldn't give up hope that his dark haired friend would return to them and be the same person as before.   
  
But one thing was really surprising to Ron. Where was Hermione? Normally she would be the first one to be at breakfast to having a head start on today's work by reading something while eating her breakfast.   
  
However in the moment Ron couldn't find her. Therefore he moved to the Gryffindor table and approached Neville who always was an early bird and was currently talking to Justin Finch-Fletchley.   
  
Since the war had begun in earnest, nobody cared really much about the different houses anymore. With the exception of Professor McGonagall and Snape.   
  
Hence the old house tables were always a little bit mixed nowadays. Quickly it had become obvious who sided with which party in the war. Everybody connected to the dark-arts disappeared within a week after the first open battle between the Order of Phoenix and the Death Eaters, which took place a month into the sixth school year.  
  
A few other students were taken from the school by their parents as well because they feared that they wouldn't be safe there. The remaining students had become more familiar with the other students from different houses and they were all a big family now. Of course there would be still some arguments and competition, but that was not unusual at all for friends.  
  
"Morning Neville, Justin. Have you seen Hermione? I am worried, because she isn't here and reading a bit, before I come to disturb her."  
  
"She was here earlier. She didn't look very happy. She only ate a little bit of toast and mumbled something about looking after Fang, because he has nobody to care for him anymore."   
  
"Oh, then I'll go find her. It's really hard. I wish… never mind. I'm off then. See you later."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Take care. It's a tough time."  
  
Ron turned around and headed out of the Great Hall and out of the castle. He didn't know what to expect when reaching Hagrid's hut. The young Gryffindor still couldn't believe that they would never see their friend again or the other people that died. He still couldn't believe that Percy was gone.   
  
Ron sighed and rubbed his temples. He didn't like to think about the lost loved ones. The youngest Weasley son always hoped that everything except Voldemort's death was a nightmare.   
  
But this was not a good time for mourning. He had to find Hermione and talk to her. And that wasn't an easy task at all, because she was a girl and if he didn't understand one thing then it was girls.  
  
And they had to care for Harry; they simply had to get him away from that Malfoy brat. It was hard to know what that git was planning to do. He was evil, even if Dumbledore was denying it.  
  
Nope, it was definitely not the right time to mourn.  
  
Ron strode on towards Hagrid's hut, even before he opened the door he could hear Hermione's voice and that she was tidying the small home. Slowly he opened the door.  
  
Hermione was trying to bring some order in the chaos of Hagrid's cupboard while talking to Fang who was laying in Hagrid's enormous armchair with a sad impression on it's face as far as one could tell by all the wrinkles of his skin.  
  
"Hey Hermione, how are you?"  
  
Hermione jumped a little and squeaked, because she hadn't noticed that somebody was approaching.  
  
"Oh, Ron it's you! You scared me a little. Who thought that you could be so quiet? I am just cleaning the hut a little, so Fang will feel comfortable. I have fed him too, and he kind of looks a little bit better, doesn't he? We will have to come here everyday, so he won't starve and he will also need some company. He is so alone because Hagrid is away…"  
  
Ron hadn't had the possibility of stopping her flow of words. It was always that way when Hermione was nervous, afraid or close to loosing it. He couldn't stand it any longer.   
  
"Hermione, please stop. There is no point in hyperventilating! You have to face the reality. Hagrid isn't just away! He is dead! He is not coming back! And Harry…"  
  
Ron stopped when he saw that she was looking at him with big, fearful eyes and a trembling bottom lip.   
  
He sighed. He was really trying to suppress his temper, but he was stressed himself and hadn't been able to hold it back. But the least thing what he had wanted was making Hermione cry.  
  
He moved forward and embraced his friend. He could feel her tears, although there was no other sign for her desperation.   
  
"I am sorry Hermione, you know me. I am a complete idiot when it comes to situations like this. You know, old Ron Weasley always up to drop a brick. I know that you are sad and desperate. I am too. It's just so much. Oh, Percy, Hagrid and all the others… I can't believe that we shall never see them again. And Harry! It's just so awful to leave him in the care of Malfoy. We are his friends we are supposed to be looking after him, not that idiot!"  
  
Hermione started to cry even harder, her distressed sobs echoing around the room. Cautiously Ron moved her to the other huge armchair where Hermione sat on Ron's lap and clung to him as if her life depended on it.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, we will figure something out to get Harry. He won't stay long with that Junior Death Eater…"  
  
"He's not a Death Eater."  
  
Ron completely ignored the muttered objection and continued, " And until he will be with us, we will visit him. And Draco can't stop us. I will hex him into tomorrow if he tries to object. Finally, when he is with us, he will be the old Harry in no time at all. All he needs is a bit of friendship and everything will be o.k. Just remember. We're together and can achieve anything as long as we believe in each other and Harry."  
  
Hermione sighed and snuggled closer to Ron. She felt totally drained, emotionally and physically. She hadn't slept properly in a long time. She felt too sleepy to raise objection, that this might not be as easy as Ron tried to make it look.  
  
Soon afterwards both were soundly asleep in the chair, the recent events having taken much out of them both.  
  
An hour after they had fallen asleep an owl entered through the slightly open window. After it had delivered a piece of parchment on the table it flew to the windowsill, where Hagrid always had kept a bowl with owl treats. One was still there. After she found what she was looking for, she happily left the two sleeping teenagers.  
  
The letter came from Headmaster Dumbledore and was addressed to:   
  
Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley  
  
Hagrid's hut  
  
The Armchair  
  
A few hours later a very sleepy Ronald Weasley opened the letter and started to read.  
  
**************  
  
Dear Hermione and Ron,  
  
These are difficult times for all of us. And I am very sad for your losses. I hope that you don't mind that I arranged for you a meeting with Harry later this afternoon.   
  
I know that you miss your friend and that your animosity with Draco Malfoy does not make you feel better about the fact that he is caring for him and you can't.   
  
But I have to ask you to be polite towards him and be carefully around Harry. He is in a very difficult state.   
  
You may visit at five o'clock. The description of the location of their quarters is enclosed.   
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot)   
  
**************  
  
Now Ron was fully awake at once and started to bounce towards Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, you won't believe it! We are going to see Harry! I told you everything was going to turn out to be alright…."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
He actually felt good, incredibly relaxed. From the light shining through the window he could tell that it must be close to lunchtime. He should get up, but he simply felt too comfortable.   
  
It is a wonderful feeling to laze about under the warm blanket, after just waking up. It was a very peaceful feeling.  
  
But suddenly Draco remembered last night and the last few days. He shot upright and groaned. He didn't want to face the world and above all he didn't want to deal with Harry Potter.  
  
'Harry! Oh shit. You're lying in bed with Harry!'  
  
The young Malfoy looked to his left and saw that Harry was still sleeping. He looked stress-free, as if nothing serious had ever happened in his life. Suddenly Draco felt the urgent impulse to stroke his messy hair out of his face and to feel that Harry was real and with that everything that has happened.  
  
His fingers hovered right above one of the dark strands of hair, when a faint plop could be heard throughout the room. Draco jerked when he heard it and looked bewildered around the chamber to find the source of the sound. To his relief, he saw that it was just a trey with food that had appeared on the table. Cautiously he got up from the bed and shook Harry lightly to wake him.  
  
"Wake up Harry, it's time for lunch. You really are a sleepyhead. You have to go in the bathroom and get dressed. Then we will eat."  
  
When Harry had felt the shake he had jerked away from the touch. As soon as he heard Draco's voice he felt reassured and smiled brightly up to him, before he nuzzled happily into the hand that had shaken him.  
  
The young blond was shocked and pulled away from Harry and the bed.   
  
"Um, go on, or all the food will be cold. Be quick."  
  
With this he turned around and headed towards the couch. While arguing with himself, why his voice had sounded so hoarsely, he noticed a letter lying next to the tray. Quickly Draco read to whom it might be addressed.  
  
Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
  
Respective Chambers  
  
Harry's bed  
  
Draco turned bright red when he read the last bit of the address, but went on to open it.  
  
************  
  
Dear Harry and Draco,  
  
I hope that you enjoy your new quarters and each other's company.   
  
Draco, I have to ask the favour of you, to let Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley visit Harry this afternoon around five o'clock. I am sure that you understand that they were very close to each other and that this situation is very difficult for them. It would mean a lot to me to see all of you happy and I am sure that you wouldn't like to see them suffer because of the loss of another friend.   
  
I am convinced that you won't object this little afternoon chat.  
  
I am also confident that you will have much fun and have a nice talk over tea. I let the house elves know to prepare something for you.  
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot)  
  
**************  
  
Draco angrily crumpled the letter. He hated being influenced and the headmaster always knew how to get him to do something that he didn't want to do. He was always appealing to his honour, and if the Malfoy's had one thing then it was honour.  
  
Sighing he rubbed his forehead. A headache was already starting and he was sure it was only going to get worse when the other Gryffindors came, but if this would help Harry to heal faster, he would just have to endure it in order to be free again. Free of having to do what everybody wanted, but never able to do what he would like. Although he had to admit that he didn't want to consider some of the things that he would like to do…  
  
tbc  
  
A/N:   
  
A huge THANK YOU to CuriousDreamWeaver who has proofread this chapter and had to read a lot of rambling from me. (By the way the author's note is not proofread, so don't mind any mistakes.)  
  
I hope that you like this chapter, because it was really difficult to write. Of course we need to know what the other characters are thinking, but it is also much more difficult. The next chapter will deal with the afternoon tea and preparations for it. And I think it is very important that golden trio meets again, so that Ron and Hermione understand how much changed. - Wait and see.  
  
Writing a fanfic in English and publishing is an experiment of mine. I didn't tell anybody of my family or friends, because I don't know if this is any good or if they think that this is stupid. Therefore I don't get encouragement from home.   
  
So please review!  
  
It helps me a lot and I am always interested in helpful criticism.   
  
(Although I think that you should simply laud me into heaven! :-) *giggle*) 


	7. Tension

Unlikely Companions:  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, as I stated before.  
  
Warning:   
  
Books 1-4  
  
Slash HP/DM, some harsh language, probably violence, great character changes, character's death  
  
I just started this fic and it will be rated R, although not all the chapters will require this rating. If the story decides to move on in a different direction (I know that I don't have a saying in this.) I will change this warning so keep checking it.  
  
Summary:  
  
The last battle has been fought. Harry survived, but he is not the person he used to be. He forgot everything about his past. The sad things as well as the good things. He has to learn everything again. Almost like a child. But the keyword is ALMOST. The only person he trusts is Draco Malfoy. For Draco it's a difficult time, he has to adjust to a completely different situation. Now he has to care for somebody else. And what happens, when he starts to have certain feelings towards a certain boy? Does Harry return the feelings? And how will he gain his will to speak and his memories back?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter is dedicated to CuriousDreamWeaver, who has been a great help. Thank you, you are a wonderful beta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Seven: Tension   
  
As Draco went about putting their breakfast from the tray onto the table, he was surprised to find another note laying next to one of the bowls.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
I thought it would be nice to have Dobby prepare your favourite breakfasts for you. Please enjoy.  
  
Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot)  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco snorted. That was just too typical for the headmaster.  
  
'How nice, how the headmaster is trying to pamper his favourite saviour of the world.'  
  
Nonetheless he tried to calm down a little by arranging their breakfast. He had to admit that he was really pleased to see a huge bowl of 'Lucky Charm's Cereal'. It really was his favourite breakfast. Although his mother had forbidden from eating it again, because it basically consisted of sugar and a lot of food colours. But for Draco the colourful wands, cauldrons and the slightly hopping brooms were the only way to get a good start into the day.  
  
Curious to see what Harry, would like for breakfast he lifted the cover from Harry's plate. Disgusted he had to see that his new companion seemed to love greasy eggs, bacon and beans.   
  
Draco felt suddenly a little nauseous from the smell, but quickly went about breathing through his mouth as he got used to over the years when he had to spend his time with Crabbe and Goyle. He had to admit that this was still far better than sitting next to those morons.   
  
When he heard the door to the bathroom open, he couldn't refrain from making a comment.  
  
"Ah, you are finished at last. It was about time."  
  
Harry said as usual nothing and went swiftly over to the couch, where he sat down next to Draco.  
  
"Here, that's your breakfast, enjoy."  
  
Harry looked up surprised by the sarcastic tone in Draco's voice and took the plate in a somewhat puzzled manner. He looked down on it and wrinkled his nose. Tentatively he took his fork and picked a little in the eggs before he brought some up to his mouth. Before he took the bite he sniffed at it and still didn't look very pleased. Finally, carefully, he took the bite, but paled instantly and looked as if he would be sick at any moment.   
  
Draco could see that Harry gulped down the bite that he had taken as in order to not taste the food. He was puzzled. Why would he react this way, if it was his favourite food?  
  
"Don't you like it? I thought that it was your favourite? Dumbledore left a note telling me that it was."  
  
Harry looked at him and then back at his plate. The look of disgust returned to his face and he pushed the plate from him.  
  
"I guess this means that you really don't like it. That's o.k. It's really disgusting; you can have some of my 'Lucky Charm's Cereal'. I am sure we can get more if we need to."  
  
Draco suddenly felt very content, when he saw a happy smile return to Harry's face. The young Malfoy took another spoon full of the multi coloured cereal. Suddenly he was very confused, when he thought about the fact that he was happy when Harry was happy. He couldn't believe how many things changed and only in a few days - it was incredible. And he couldn't stop wondering about his own feelings. He grimaced.   
  
Draco really had enough of all the self-questioning. That couldn't be healthy, but he had to admit, that he had doubts about his life since he started to see his father and the other Deatheaters in an entirely different light, but he got used to the normal 'I don't see any sense in life and I hate everybody', but he really didn't like thoughts like 'Harry should be happy. Oh my, he looks adorable cute with wet hair.'   
  
He sighed and looked up in time to see Harry's questioning gaze, he shook his head as a sign that he didn't want to talk about it and resumed eating his breakfast. He scolded himself, there was nothing, really nothing at all that should distract him from the 'Lucky Charms'. They were the guarantee for a good start in the day, and he wouldn't let anything change that.  
  
Half an hour later Draco sat on the couch reading and was actually doing quite well in trying to ignore the fact that Harry was leaning into him while reading his own book. He looked up from his book when he heard a faint knocking. It was just shortly after two o'clock in the afternoon, so it couldn't be Granger and Weasley. Cautiously Draco got up to answer the knocking, but not without checking that Harry was still reading his book and not in any way alarmed. When he opened the door, he suddenly felt the urge to close it again. Sighing, because he knew that that wouldn't keep their visitor from trying to enter, he stepped outside, because he didn't want Harry to face a conversation with the visitor.   
  
"Black, you here, what a pleasure.", his voice was literally dripping of sarcasm. "Speak quickly, what do you want? I don't have all day."  
  
"What do you think, what I want? Do I look as if I want your favoured chocolate pie recipe? I came to ask you how Harry is and if I can see him."  
  
Draco actually smiled, because he enjoyed it that Sirius Black, who was a very well respected person on the side of the light, was forced to ask him for permission to see his own godson. Really this 'job' did have some very good aspects.   
  
"No, you may not see him."  
  
Oh, how fun it was to see the disappointment sweep over Black's face. Draco could never stand that man. He seemed to believe that the whole world should rotate around him, only because he was wrongly imprisoned. Finally he didn't have to listen to his tirades any more, now that he had power over him. That was really a great facet of the 'job'. Still smiling the young man continued, because he couldn't help to feel some pity for the man standing in front of him, because he had actually never done anything to him.  
  
"Concerning his well being, I can only say that the situation hasn't really changed. He still shows some surprising behaviour. But it may please you to hear that he spoke a word yesterday. So, we have proof that he can do it. However don't get your hopes up too soon. I don't know when, or if, he'll be back to his old self. He has changed and I don't believe that he will ever return to be the person that he used to be."  
  
While he talked, Draco watched the emotions that flitted over Black's face. Hope had lit up his features just like a torch. After he told him that he didn't see a chance for Harry to return to his old self, disappointment shown on his face, but still the torch was not fully extinguished. Draco could see that Black was about to talk to him and could only hope that he wouldn't voice anything that was too stupid.  
  
"Thank you Draco. I know we never really got along very well, but if Harry believes that he needs you, then I guess I have to accept that. But I still don't like it. Nevertheless I will leave you with the responsibility as long as I think that you are helping him. Don't think that I am not grateful, I appreciate what you do for him, but I don't trust you. It's good to know that he is able to speak, but I am not willing to give up on him. He will be the old Harry again. There's no doubt about it. He just needs time."  
  
Draco thought that he would just let Sirius Black think what he liked to think. He on the other hand just wanted to return to his rooms. He didn't like to leave Harry alone for an extended period of time.  
  
"Whatever, Black. Good day to you."  
  
He turned on his heel and opened the door and left a very unsatisfied godfather standing in the hallway. But he wasn't prepared for what happened when he opened the door. As soon as he set a foot into the room, a black haired whirlwind came flying towards him and hugged him fiercely. As a reflex he returned the hug lovingly. Harry must have been worried about his whereabouts and was obviously very relieved to have him back.   
  
Realizing that he never closed the door he turned a little with Harry still clinging onto his middle section. In the hallway just in front of him was Black still standing on the exact same spot as before. But his expression was quite different. A look of shock and disbelief graced his utterly pale face. Harry's reaction didn't seem to fit into is nice, little world. Draco thought that he seldom had seen anything that funny and smirked in a decidedly Malfoy manner at Black before he threw the door shut.  
  
Once they were alone in the room and could be sure that nobody was watching them he suddenly didn't feel as content. He actually couldn't say that it DIDN'T feel good, but it was something that he had seldom experienced before.   
  
"O.k. Harry, you can let go of me now, I really would like to breathe.", Harry loosened his grip slightly and smiled at the somewhat taller boy.  
  
"Really, I want you to let go of me. I am not joking. I don't like it to be hugged.", Draco wasn't sure, if he really wanted Harry to let go of him, but he knew that it was better.   
  
Harry was grinning and didn't let go of Draco.  
  
'I knew that he was crazy. Why would he want to hug me? I have to get him away somehow.'  
  
"You are tickling me. Let go.", Harry looked up at him and his grin became even wider.  
  
'Oh, no!', was the only thing that Draco could think, before the attack started. Harry's hands were everywhere and seemed to find every spot on Draco that didn't like to be tickled. Draco flung himself on the floor and tried to escape by rolling to his side, but Harry nearly jumped on him to stop him. When the escape plan didn't work he tried to cover all the sensitive spot like his armpits, his belly and along his ribs, his feet and his neck. As knotted bundle he tried to defend himself against Harry. He nearly had no air left from so much laughing. Harry was so skilful that Draco decided that he needed another tactic to stop him. It was time for an offensive move.  
  
He gripped Harry tightly and rolled them both over. Now Draco was on top of Harry and could continue his revenge.  
  
"Let's see if the Boy-who-Lived is ticklish as well. You have no chance to escape!", he was still laughing and enjoying the situation, because he had never done something like this before. He never had brothers or sisters, and nobody would want to do that with Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
Just when he was about to start his own attack he saw the look on Harry's face. He wasn't laughing anymore, instead he stared at his own face and his gaze seemed to be fixed on the grey-blue eyes. Draco's hands stopped in midair, still leaning very close over Harry, and all he could do was staring back. He wasn't sure what the raven haired boy's eyes tried to tell him, because there were so many emotions in them. He had never noticed that the dark green eyes could hold so much emotion. He saw intelligence, fear and affection and many things that he couldn't identify. He could feel that the eyes were searching his as well, they couldn't stop gazing at each other. Time seemed to stop for a moment.   
  
Draco felt panic rising in his chest, he couldn't stand to be looked upon like this, he couldn't stand to be this close to Harry. He had the feeling that Harry was searching his soul and he certainly didn't like that thought. He was afraid, of the things the other boy would find. He couldn't stand to have Harry despising him - it was too much.   
  
Draco shook his head in an attempt to shake Harry's eyes off of him and jumped up. However, despite his best efforts, he continued to stare at he young man who was lying on the floor. All the while he was backing away in the direction of the bathroom. Harry got up from his laying position, but remained sitting on the floor. He looked up at Draco's eyes.   
  
Draco stopped, shocked at the new expression in the other's eyes. After a short confused look, Harry was watching Draco with understanding. That scared Draco more than anything in his life. Never, had anybody look at him with understanding. He had always known how to prevent that. Nobody could know him. He had to get away.   
  
Draco turned and practically ran into the bathroom. There he stood in front of the mirror and looked in it, but couldn't see anything, but the haunting memory of Harry's eyes that were watching him.  
  
Harry was sitting on the floor and didn't know what to do, but he couldn't continue staring at that door. He sighed. He was confused. He wondered if Draco had ever felt before a little bit like he himself did now. Or were his protective walls strong enough to stop it? But they could clearly be shattered. He wondered what he had to do to see the real Draco Malfoy, and what had made him to the Draco Malfoy that he showed to everybody.  
  
He got up from the floor and sat on the couch trying to read, but it was difficult to concentrate. Every few minutes he would look up to check the door to the bathroom. Draco was gone for almost half an hour. When he returned, Harry looked up at him and saw what he had expected to see. A very self-composed Draco Malfoy stood at the side of the couch, thinking what he should do now. Nothing in his face showed that anything had happened.  
  
Draco sat down, when he saw that Harry was patting the spot beside him as a little help to decide what he should do. Draco looked on his folded hands and tried to think of something that he could say. He looked surprised when he felt Harry tugging at his sleeve and giving him the potions book that he had been reading before Black had disturbed them. He took it gratefully and pretended to read. He really was scared of the fact how good Harry seemed to understand him. He had known that he felt forced to explain his behaviour to him, but he knew as well that he actually rather would like to bath in one of Neville Longbottom's potions than talking about it now.   
  
After half an hour he stopped pretending to be reading. Instead he knew that he had other things to do than brooding about his idiotic feelings. He got up and took the picture book out of Harry's dresser where he had put it the night before.  
  
"Hey, Harry, let's look at that again. You know that Ron and Hermione are coming over in a little while, maybe we find a few pictures of you guys in here."  
  
Harry didn't look like he really liked that thought, but still he scooted closer to Draco, when he sat next to him. Draco purposely ignored the first pages with pictures of the Potter family and looked for some pictures of the golden trio.  
  
"See that? That was in our first winter in Hogwarts during a snowball fight, hey you can even see me in that picture!"  
  
Harry looked intently at the picture and laughed out loud when he saw the image of Draco throwing a snowball at Picture-Harry and hitting his head.  
  
"Yeah, that was actually really a great day, I enjoyed exposing you as a rotten snowball fighter!", Draco's voice was filled with laughter.  
  
"That's a picture from the duelling club in second year. You're standing next to Ron and Hermione and you can even see that crazy git Lockhart and his stupid smile. Busted your ass that day, too. Erm, at least until you started to talk to that snake."  
  
Harry looked up surprised.   
  
"You didn't remember? Yes, you can talk Parseltongue or snake language, it is really uncommon. But what in the world should be normal about you? Here is a picture from, I don't really know, but it must be third year. Looks like a party in your Gryffindor common room. Maybe after the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw match. But, by Merlin! I have to repeat my statement that you have no manners. You and Weasley are stuffing your faces with chocolate ice cream! It's more over you than in you. And Granger is laying on the floor and laughing, who would have thought that she has a sense of humour?"  
  
Harry took the book from Draco's hands and stared at the picture. The Slytherin could see, that the other was once again trying very hard to remember something that just wouldn't come back. Slowly Harry skimmed through the other pages and looked at the many pictures from evenings in the common room, Quidditch practice and many others.   
  
"They are your best friends. You were friends with Ron since the first day. You wanted to be friends with him and not with me. But that's another story, you befriended Hermione later, but since then nothing could separate the 'Golden Trio'. You really can be happy to have such good friends. But that still doesn't mean that I like them. I think that they are incredible stupid. But don't let that bother you, Dumbledore made sure that I will behave."  
  
Harry who had gazed with fascination at the pictures seemed to be a bit unsure how to react to Draco's monolog. His companion took his hands, when he saw the raven haired boy's uncertainty.  
  
"Harry, I might not like them, but they are your friends and they want to help you. So, please forget what I told you, I don't know what I was thinking when I said that. That is probably the problem, I didn't think. I seem to do that often lately." He became silent but held on to Harry's hands and stared at him, all the while lost in thought.   
  
Suddenly there was a faint plop and a tea tray appeared right in front of them on the table. Harry jerked his hand from his companion's. When he realised that it was only a tray full with cakes and nothing that caught them holding hands, he blushed.  
  
Draco looked really flustered as well and jumped to his feet and started to place the food and cups on the table. Then he looked up at the clock.  
  
"It's ten to five, they will be here soon. Don't you want to fix your hair?"  
  
There was a pause, when Harry stared up in surprised at Draco. The blond on the other side wanted to dig a hole for himself to disappear into. He really wasn't thinking. He couldn't even swear that the silence was an awkward one, and that said something, when there was silence all the time.  
  
"Erm, well, whatever. I just, erm, have to look out of the window."  
  
Harry remained at the couch reading while Draco was walking back and forth between the window and the other side of the room. But he wasn't paying attention to the view. If someone had asked him, he would have said, that it was quite rainy, although the sun was shining brighter than any other time in the last few weeks. But rain matched his mood, so he could not see the sun.  
  
At exactly five o'clock they could hear a loud knocking on the door. Draco jumped surprised, because he had been fully lost in thoughts. Harry looked up and had instantly a scarred impression on his face. Draco, who saw the fear locked his view with the Gryffindor's and smiled reassuringly, although he was a little bit hesitant himself. Before he went to the door and opened it, he put the Malfoy mask back up and looked as self confident as he always tried to make himself seem.  
  
"Ah, Granger and Weasley, how nice to see you.", he used the same sarcastic tone that Sirius Black had to face earlier that day. He continued nearly inaudibly.  
  
"Don't. Do. Anything. To. Stress. Him. Or I will kick you out and will personally make sure, that you are never coming back. Be aware of that fact."  
  
Weasley looked angry and Granger annoyed, but Draco felt enormously pleased. He let them into the room and saw that Harry was standing, too, but behind the couch as if to have some protection.  
  
"Harry!!!! How good to see you!!!", Hermione ran around Draco, past the couch and embraced Harry. Harry tensed and looked very shocked.   
  
"I don't believe it! Let him go, don't you see that he doesn't like it to be so close to you?", Hermione backed away, when she heard Draco's growling.   
  
Harry was shivering and seemed once more to be very afraid of everything, afraid of Hermione, afraid of Draco's tone and so much more. His companion took the few steps to reach him and hugged him. Harry leaned into him and slowly his shivering dissolved.   
  
Ron had moved too, he had put one arm around Hermione's shoulder and glared at the young Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy, stop behaving like a prat, she's simply happy to see him. She didn't mean to scare him.", Ron was shaking himself, but tried to be composed in front of Harry, although he looked ready to kill Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey Harry, good to see you mate. How have you been?"  
  
Everyone was staring at Harry as expecting him to answer properly, but the small boy shrugged and walked around the sofa to sit down.  
  
"O.k. good idea Harry. Let's have some cake. You two take the chairs from our desks and with those words the Malfoy heir sat next to his new friends and made clear, who belonged to whom.  
  
After none of the boys started to take some tea, Hermione got quite annoyed and gave everybody tea and some of the chocolate cake. Ron, who had been delighted when he had seen the cake with the chocolate fudge, glared at Draco, because he wasn't fulfilling his duties as a host, and instead let Hermione do the work. The memory of the Slytherin calling her a mudblood was still fresh, although five years had gone by since that day.  
  
Silently they were munching their cake, but nobody knew what to say. Silence hung over them. Finally Hermione found the courage to say something.  
  
"I…I am sorry Harry. I didn't want to scare you. I missed you so much, please don't think that we won't give you the space that you need. We know that you are the one who has to adapt to such a different life and not us. I can't even start to imagine, how it must be for you. Please, let us help you. We still want to be part of your life and we don't care if you change or if you can't remember, we can make new happy memories together."  
  
Ron had set down his plate with the cake and looked at Harry.  
  
"Yeah mate, we are here for you, don't think that you really have to rely on that….", he stopped desperately trying to find a polite term to call Draco. "…ehrm, Malfoy."  
  
Harry looked at his two former friends and then at his new one. The Gryffindor took the Slytherin's hand and looked at him questioning, but also hopefully. Draco returned the look for a long time and searched Harry's large, expressive eyes for his thoughts. Then Harry turned towards Hermione and Ron and smiled softly again, while he pressed Draco's hand.  
  
"I believe that he wants me to tell you that he understands and that he is not angry at you." He looked as if, he really despised the fact that he was forced to talk civilly to the two people, who he had despised for such a long time, therefore he couldn't refrain from saying: "Although I am."  
  
He jerked away when he got slapped from Harry, but had to laugh when he saw his annoyed face and held his hands up as if saying: Hey, that's me. You can't change a Malfoy.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and saw the disbelief that he felt mirrored in her expression. That was not their Harry, how could he react so coldly towards them, but be so close to Malfoy. He simply couldn't understand the world anymore. It seemed impossible. He even held his hand! He couldn't stand it anymore and got up from the chair. He looked in Harry's eyes who looked astounded and turned as he saw Malfoy smirk and ran out of the room. Hermione got up to and stood in front of them and tried to think of something to say.  
  
"Thank you for tea and cake. Good to see you. Sorry for, you know… I hope we can see you soon. Maybe tomorrow…."  
  
Draco's eyebrow shot up at the last comment and Hermione became increasingly unsure with every second. And turned quickly and left the room. She wasn't running, but it came close to it.  
  
The Slytherin got up and closed the door and stayed there for a moment. His forehead resting on the door.   
  
Harry who was watching him could see a lot of tension leaving his slender body and came up and put his hand on his shoulder. Draco turned, so that he leaned against the wall and was startled by the little space that was between him and Harry. His eyes grew wide and he couldn't breathe properly. Harry was so close. Then Harry moved. And came closer. Draco couldn't breathe at all. He knew that he should to something, he should stop him, he was responsible. His mind screamed that they shouldn't make a mistake, but he couldn't. Harry came closer. He could feel Harry's sweet breath onto his skin. Closer. And then finally, when the tension seemed unbearable, Harry gave Draco a peck on the cheek, smiled at him and returned to the couch. Draco remained leaning at the door and was glad for the support for he couldn't see anything. He didn't know who he was, where he was, all he knew was the soft touch of Harry's lips and the heat that seemed to radiate from his body.  
  
Author's Note:   
  
I hope you liked the chapter. I wanted to show a few things and I hope it got across. It was very important for me to make clear that Harry is not stupid, or maybe mentally handicapped. He simply doesn't talk and can't remember his past (for the moment). The fact that he doesn't remember so many things (for example: how to use a shower) seems to make him helpless, but it is just something he has to deal with. I am also aware of the fact that he knows some of the normal, every-day necessities like how to eat with fork and knife, but not how to use a shower. I am not an expert when it comes to medicine, but as far as I know people with amnesia suffer from different kinds of breaches in their memory… So, I adapted to that.   
  
Another thing that I wanted to make clear was the fact that there is an enormous tension between the two young men and not only from Draco's part.  
  
I hope you enjoyed the short passage in Harry's view, as long as he doesn't talk, it is difficult to write, and the fic focuses for the moment on Draco and his point of view. That may be mixed in the future.  
  
I know that you needed to wait a long time, but if you read my authors profile you know why I didn't have much time. I don't know whether I will be able to update in the next few weeks. But maybe I will be able to squeeze it into my schedule. I really can't tell. But, please, hang on.   
  
If you don't have an account here, where you can activate an author's alert and you are REALLY interested to know when I update, then write an e-mail to the address that can be found in my profile. I will give you notice as soon as I get the chapter out, of course I don't know if I can handle to many request - but otherwise I hope to get really lot's of request! :-) - Because that would mean that you like my story.  
  
Anyways, please review!   
  
A huge THANK YOU to my reviewers:  
  
Angel74: Thank you for the compliments about the last chapter. Writing the scene between Ron and Hermione was not easy for me. It is after all my first Fanfic. I hope you are not disappointed of the meeting. I wanted to make clear that their situation has changed completely. Harry doesn't take their friendship for granted, because he can't remember it. He still trusts only Draco and Ron and Hermione had to see that he changed and if they want to be his friend, they first have to earn his trust.  
  
Pip3: I take that as a compliment! Thank you.  
  
CuriousDreamWeaver: Thank you for being my beta! I have to agree, a story needs more than two characters to be interesting, although it's much easier to write Harry/Draco scenes! *smirks* Thank you for saying that my English isn't that bad. It means a lot to me, especially from you. You have seen ALL the mistakes from the last chapter.  
  
driven to insanity: Thank you. Yeah, Draco seems a little bit possessive. But it's the first time he is responsible for somebody else and he takes it seriously.  
  
curlytop: Thank you very much for all your compliments. We all love Harry/Draco! Let's see what will happen with Ron and Hermione, I guess only the muses will know. I tried very hard to make the demise of Voldemort and all the action that comes with it, as believable as possible. Great, that you enjoyed the Snape/McGonagall scene. It's difficult to write funny scenes, but I think those to have much potential in that area. 


	8. Trouble Part 1

Unlikely Companions: Disclaimer:  Really, really not mine. Warnings: Books 1-4Slash HP/DM, some harsh language, probably violence, great character changes, character's death. I just started this fic and it will be rated R, although not all the chapters will require this rating.  If the story decides to move on in a different direction  (I know that I don't have a saying in this.)  I will change this warning so keep checking it. 

Summary:  

The last battle has been fought.  Harry survived, but he is not the person he used to be.  He forgot everything about his past.  The sad things as well as the good things. He has to learn everything again.  Almost like a child.  But the keyword is ALMOST.  The only person he trusts is Draco Malfoy.  For Draco it's a difficult time, he has to adjust to a completely different situation.  Now he has to care for somebody else.  And what happens, when he starts to have certain feelings towards a certain boy?

.

.

.

.     

.

Chapter 8:  Trouble Part One

He couldn't move. He just couldn't move. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to move again. Your legs couldn't move if your brain wasn't working.  And he was pretty sure that the ground was shaking as well.  Therefore he decided that it was a lot safer to remain where he was.

Five minutes later Draco was still leaning at the door, when he decided that it was probably safe look away from the bathroom door and let it wander around the room.  He had to look twice at the couch.  He couldn't believe it!  He was reading!  Draco was once more in his life utterly shaken and Harry James Potter or the Boy-who-lived-once-more-and-is-too-stupid-to-die was reading. 

'That's it.  I am a fucking Malfoy.  The famous Malfoy-pride has to be worth something.  I'm getting out of here right now, I'm going to find a place where I can think properly and then I'll come back and pretend nothing happened.  That sounds like a great Malfoy-Plan to me.  Run away, get your dignity back and make megalomaniac plans that won't go wrong.'

A smile spread across his face.  He had a plan and if you could say one thing about a Malfoy; it was that they could make plans.  Draco straightened himself as soon as he thought that he was able to talk.

"Hey, Harry I am going out for a bit.  I have to attend to some things.  But I won't be gone for long, don't worry.  Nobody except Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape can enter these rooms.  You are completely safe.  See you later."

The Slytherin tried to turn around quickly and leave the room, but Harry had always been a fast one.  He jumped up from the couch and held on to his arm, not letting him go.  He clung desperately to it and looked as if Draco had said that he was going to Romania to live with the dragons and all the while leaving him alone in Hogwarts.

Draco jerked his arm out of Harry's grip, as if it had burned him.  He took a few steps away from Harry and looked him in the eyes.

"Really Harry, I … I need to go.  I'll be back soon, I promise."

With these words the young Malfoy heir ran out of the room. No, he didn't run; he strode. A Malfoy does not run.

He strode as fast as he could through the hallways of Hogwarts. Draco was glad that he met only a few students and that nobody was brave enough to stop him and talk to him.  He was famous for his attitudes and after seven years, it wasn't only the Slytherins who knew that it was far safer to stay away from him, especially if he had on his I-would-like-to-kill-everybody-who-bothers-me-Look.  Not that many people wanted to talk to him anyway.  His situation had changed completely over the years.

At the end of sixth year he had decided to change sides.  He was sure that he could help the Light Side to win some more ground against the Deatheaters and he wanted the war to be over, before he finished school and was forced to take the Dark Mark.  All he really wanted was to live in peace and enjoy his family inheritance and never see the people who people would call his parents.  Giving him life was the only good thing that they ever managed to do.

Otherwise his parents were spending all the time that they didn't use for shopping or other superficial things, serving Voldemort.  Draco had heard about a lot of the things that they had done.  His father used to tell him at dinner or write about his activities in his letters, so that he would know how much 'fun' it was to serve the Snake-Bastard.  His father didn't know that Draco detested the degeneracy of his family.

Three months before the summer holidays he decided that it was time to talk to Dumbledore.  He had listened to his request to join the fight against Voldemort and had agreed to help him; if he was willing to undergo a test with Veritaserum.  He passed the test, but was met with distrust from most of the members of the Order of the Phoenix.  Shocked to hear that Severus Snape was a spy for the light, he was glad to have a friend and mentor fighting the same fight as he was.

The months passed by and he gave Severus all the information that he got from his father.  It would have been far too suspicious to go every few days to Dumbledore.  Through his help the Order found out that Voldemort kept a lot of things from Severus.  It seemed that he didn't trust the Potion Master at all.  In the meantime he slowly separated himself from the other students.  Nobody seemed to notice how withdrawn he was.  At least he thought that nobody noticed. 

A week before the summer holidays, he was cornered by bloody Harry Potter.  He was suspicious and wanted to know what game he was playing.  Draco was taken aback, because he hadn't known how much his behaviour had changed over the last few months.  He really should have remembered to insult Potter regularly, because the boy was obviously missing that.  After a lot of attempts to sell the story of having much more important things to do, like studying, duelling and not having the time to play childish games with Harry, he added the warning that he should watch his back in the future.  Then he strode away leaving an astounded Harry Potter standing in a dark hallway, staring at nothing.

In the summer holidays he was able to overhear one of Voldemort's fire calls to his father, through this he could overhear the information concerning the newest plans of the lunatic, who called himself 'Lord'.

At the end of an unusually warm September the final day of the war had arrived.  The beginning of October marked a new beginning for Draco. He should have been free and happy. But actually he was neither free nor happy.

He cursed loudly and made a small first year jump, who was just passing him.  Finally Draco looked up.  He had no idea where he had gone, but he wasn't that surprised to see that he was standing before the library.  It had always been one of his favourite places in Hogwarts. The Slytherin decided to enter and use the peace to develop his plans.  His only hope was that Granger-Miss-know-it-all wasn't in there; otherwise he wouldn't have peace at all.

The young Malfoy entered the library and checked immediately if Hermione or Ron could be seen anywhere.  He was relieved to see that only a few third years were sitting on one of the tables and searching for a spell to make alcohol from water.  Swiftly he passed the silly teens and strode to the table in the back of the library, where nobody could watch him from the entrance, because he was hidden from view by bookshelves.  He loved to have his privacy and the table in the corner had become HIS place.  Nobody dared to sit there, because everyone had heard the rumours that he had put about the five students that he had hexed, when he had found them sitting at the table.

He sat down and started to stare out of the window.  He hadn't been outside since Ron and Hermione had rescued them.  He would have liked to take a stroll around the Hogwarts Grounds, but he had to think about a few things.  Life couldn't continue like this.

Ten minutes later Draco was still sitting at the table, but wasn't concentrating on his problems.  Instead he played with his hair.  He now had a few locks because he had twisted the streaks of hair so much.  Absent-mindedly, he looked at the table next to him.  The thing that he saw laying there got his full attention.  He got up, grabbed the newspaper and sat down again.  On his first look he saw that it was today's newspaper.  The newspaper had only two pages, but each one seemed to contain even larger headlines and every headline seemed to concentrate on the same topic.

_Daily Prophet, October 2nd _

_CELEBRATE WITH THE DAILY PROPHET!  FIRST ISSUE AFTER A WHOLE YEAR OF YOU-KNOW-WHO's-REIGN!_

_…_

_VOLDEMORT KILLED BY THE-BOY-WHO-SAVED-US!!!!!!!_

Draco snorted in disbelieve, they really had printed cheering exclamation marks, but read the article none the less.

_Yesterday, the Daily Prophet was finally able to uncover news about the last battle and how You-Know-Who was defeated.  Professor Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot) answered our questions. _

_The last battle was fought on the grounds of Malfoy Mansion.  Professor Dumbledore tried to explain that the young Draco Malfoy was a spy for the cause of the Light and had delivered You-Know-Who's plans right to the Order of the Phoenix._

_The battle took place on September 26th and for a total of 76 Death Eaters it was the last day of their lives.  Some other 30 Death Eaters have been found and arrested since then, but the search continues.  52 Fighters for the light have lost their lives while fighting for our safety.  (For more information read tomorrow's issue.)  _

_How You-Know-Who was defeated is still unknown, the only information we were able to get from Headmaster Dumbledore, was that Harry Potter, our saviour, defeated the Evil-in-Person in a duel in the mansion's library, while nobody else was present._

_Harry Potter can be called the most extraordinary wizard of our age.  The shockwave of the blast that defeated You-Know-Who could be felt all over Britain.  No wizard since the Great Merlin has ever shown such power.  We are fortunate to be blessed with his presence in our lives._

_DEATH EATERS BURIED ON THE GRAVEYARD IN LITTLE HANGLETON NEAR RIDDLE MANSION:_

_…_

Well, now they were at least where they belonged.  He got a bad feeling when he looked at the last headline.  It really didn't sound promising.

_THE-BOY-WHO-SAVED-US-AND-LIVED-AGAIN:  MENTALLY UNSTABLE AND LIVING WITH THE ENEMY!_

_Harry Potter living with the enemy!  Professor Albus Dumbledore announced that Harry Potter, our saviour, is now living in the care of none other than Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, right hand man to He-who-must-not-be-Named!_

_The Daily Prophet's question is now, how anybody could have let that happen.  Does the headmaster of Hogwarts know, what he is doing?  We were informed that our hero is currently suffering amnesia and is not talking to anyone.  Nobody except the saviour himself knows what happened in Malfoy Manor's library.  Nobody knows what kind of horrors Harry Potter had to face.  But he defeated the Evil-in-Person and he deserves more than the care of a kid that is known to hate him and is the Wickedness-in-Person himself._

_We, the Daily Prophet, ask you to take the initiative and start an owl protest campaign to rescue the Boy-who-lived-again out of evil's grip.  Don't rest – act now!_

Slowly Draco put down the paper and stared blankly into space.  He could not believe what he just had read.  How could he have been so stupid?  Of course the wizarding world wouldn't rest, once they knew that he was looking after Harry.  Harry?  No, that sounded wrong.  Once they knew that he was looking after Potter. He was POTTER and Draco really didn't like him.  Or at least he wasn't supposed to like him.

His head was spinning.  He thought so many things that he didn't know what he was thinking.  He had to try thinking!  He needed a plan!  - Draco felt as though his head was about to explode.

He slumped down with his forehead on the table.  It felt good; the surface was cool and somewhat distracting for him.  But still he couldn't think properly.  He thought of the tons of owls that must be arriving at the castle.  What had Dumbledore done with all the mail? He thought of Harry in the bathroom, nude, but so innocent.  He thought of tugging him into bed at night as he would have done with a small child.  He thought of Ron and Hermione and the fact that he really didn't like them at all.  He thought of fighting in the last battle.  He thought of the look on his mother's dead face.  He thought of the feelings that were so intense that it hurt to ignore them.  He thought of the fact that he didn't have any control over his life anymore.

It was too much.  It had to stop.  Draco straightened up and ceased to bump his head repeatedly on the table.  The blonde's forehead hurt, but it helped him to concentrate on the one thought that controlled his mind.    IT HAD TO STOP!  The young Malfoy knew that Dumbledore wanted him to take care of Harry.  He knew also, that he had to thank Dumbledore for a lot of things, but he could not ask him to ruin his own and Harry's, erm, Potter's life.

He got up and strode quickly out of the library and went quickly in the direction of Dumbledore's office.  His only problem was that he didn't know the password to activate the Gargoyle.  But he would think of something, Malfoys always found a solution.  He really needed to see him.  His pace became faster and faster, and it took the last of his Malfoy pride to prevent him from running and bring him to 'stride' along the hallway. 

Once he walked around the last corner before the entrance of the headmaster's office, he managed to run into something soft and black.  After taking his nose out of the cloak, he looked up in the face looming over him. As quickly as he could he put his hands away from the chest of no other than Professor Severus Snape.

"Bloody hell!  Are you out of your mind.  Watch your step!  What are you thin…..  Oh, Mr.  Malfoy.  I didn't see that it was you!  You might want to watch your step next time around.  Can I help you?"

Draco looked up at his professor, his face bright red, because of being so close to his professor.  But once more very happy to be a Slytherin.  Any other student would have to fear for his place in this school and his dear life, after such an incident with the easily enraged potions master.

"I am sorry, Professor Snape, but I was lost in thought.  I wonder if you could help me to get to the headmaster?"

Professor Snape sighed and ran a hand over his head to get one of the long, black strands of his yet to be washed hair out of his field of vision. 

"Believe me, if I could, I would help you.  But I have no idea, where the old fool is.  Nobody has seen him in hours and he didn't leave a note or anything.  You are on your own, if you really are sure that you would like to see him."

"O.k., thank you anyways, I guess I will go looking for him."

Snape nodded his goodbye and walked down the corridor that Draco had just left.  All the while mumbling angrily his opinion of senile, old headmasters, that disappear right during a school day and think of nothing else then lemon drops.

Draco thought about his possibilities and decided to go searching the castle, maybe he would be able to find the headmaster and if he didn't succeed he might be able to clear his thoughts anyways. 

The young Malfoy choose a hallway to his right and started the nearly impossible task of locating somebody in Hogwarts School of Wizardry.  After more than twenty minutes he was still searching and felt more and more distressed.  He felt tired, because of the multitude of thoughts that roamed his head and despaired, because he didn't want to face Harry without getting the permission to tell him that he would be moved into the care of somebody else.  He couldn't stand their relationship, whatever kind it was, for one more second.

Five minutes later he entered a dimly lit corridor that he hadn't entered very often.  Draco simply didn't go that way very much because nothing in this hallway was of great interest, and it didn't really help travelling around the castle, for his former prank pulling.

Suddenly his eyes grew wide.  With an fearful, high-pitched scream he jumped to the side, as a door appeared on the left side of the corridor and a robed person entered the hallway and left the obviously hidden room.  Draco could catch a brief glance into the room and wondered, why anyone in the world would want to build a room with more than twenty toilets.

"How stupid can you be? …  Oh, Professor!  I am sorry, I didn't see that it was you.  I didn't mean to be rude…I just speculated, why anyone would want such a room.  But, oh, I am glad that I finally found you.  I have to talk to you.  I can't tak….  Erm, I mean, I wanted you to ask…..  You want too much!"

While the first sentences had come out confused and warily, the hallway lay now in silence, although the two occupants had the feeling that the accusation at the end of Draco's tirade was still hanging in the room, ready to be grasped out of the thin air, by anybody, passing by.

"Hello, Draco.", the headmaster said no more, but looked into Draco's face, as if trying to read his mind. "Can I help you somehow?  You seem a little bit distressed."

Draco looked flabbergasted and looked at the ceiling, while trying to regain his senses, to be able to pronounce a reasonable English sentence.

"Yes, I need to talk to you.  Now."

Dumbledore smiled genuinely and started to walk down the hallway, waving his hand with a request to follow him.  "Come with me boy, lets wander a bit on the grounds while we talk.  It's quite refreshing, and we might be able to sort out those worries of yours."

The Malfoy heir caught up to the tall man and followed him, it took them almost fifteen minutes to get outside all the while neither of them came to speak of the things that were bothering Draco.  But headmaster Dumbledore seemed to believe that talking about portraits and their social life would be an uttermost interesting topic for the Slytherin.  Once outside, they directed their path towards the lake.  It was almost nine o'clock in the evening and quite cool.  For the time in the year the weather was surprisingly well and steady, but nonetheless it was the beginning of October.  Cold Fall wind came blowing over the mountains.

"Well, boy, you wanted to tell me something.  Go right ahead, we are not getting younger, don't worry, speak freely."

Draco turned his view from the sight of his walking headmaster towards the lakeside.  He still looked at a loss of words and was wrecking his brain for a way to express them.

"Professor, you appointed me to an assignment, but I have to tell you that I can't do it any longer.  I am not the right person and if you want the best for Harry, you should think of something else.  I have read the Daily Prophet.  The world must be enraged and they think that you are crazy.  They don't know why you would want me to take care of their precious saviour and I actually don't know either.

I don't know what I shall do with him.  He doesn't talk and I have really no idea what's wrong with him.  He has changed so much. And I don't know what I should think of him.  But I know that he deserves better help and care than a boy who doesn't know what he does. 

I want my life back, I don't belong to the Boy-who-Lived.  You know it and the remaining world knows it, too.  He is good and I am beyond bad.  Let me be and get him better help."

Now, Draco was looking straight into the old and wise face of Albus Dumbledore.  "My, my, you had much on your heart, didn't you?  But have in mind that you do not have to worry about the other people and what they think of you.  Be assured that you have my full support.  Nothing shall bother you and Harry."

"What about all the owls?  I am sure that Hogwarts has been swamped!"

"Owls?  Well, there have been some, but you mustn't worry.  We take care of them.  And it has been quite funny to open and answer them.  There was the one that exploded in a puff of pink powder!  Minerva and I never laughed so much!  And there was the one…  Oh, but I think, you don't want to hear about that."

The headmaster turned to Draco and put his hands on his shoulders and looked into the young Slytherin's eyes.   It seemed to be minutes later, when he sighed and continued to walk towards the lakeshore.  The blonde followed him very relieved that he had escaped the piercing look of the older man.

"Draco, do you honestly not know why I appointed to you this task?", after seeing the silent shake of the head, he continued.  "I do trust you.  You have been more than essential for the outcome of the war.  You have been braver than the most of us.  You severed for our cause; your ties to your family and all the things you know are gone.  We are deeply grateful.  It's easy to fight something that you hate, but fighting something that you have accepted for the most of your life is much more difficult.  I could say that you showed some real Gryffindor bravery, but you wouldn't like to hear that, wouldn't you?"

The teen cringed by the thought of having a Gryffindor trait, but the thought was quickly forgotten. 

Albus Dumbledore trusted him so much?  He thought him to be braver, than most of the fighters in the war?  He was really grateful?  Draco was so astonished that he nearly missed the headmaster continuing his speech. 

"You have been most important for us, we couldn't have won the war without you and for our success you had to loose everything that you have had before.  Now it's time for you to build a new life.  You are safe now; you can have friends and don't have to worry about them. 

And there comes Harry into the scheme.  I do not want to withhold from you that we need you once again.  I told you so, when you woke up in the hospital wing.  He doesn't trust anybody else.  He can't heal if he doesn't have the help of a friend.  In St. Mungo's they probably would put him in a body bind, because they wouldn't know how to help him.  I have to admit that I really don't know what happened to him.  Therefore I can't tell how anybody could help him, but there is connection between you and him.  You two have more in common than you think.  Harry can be a friend to you and if you really do not want to have him as a close friend, you might find some through him, he will help you as soon as he can."

"But I do like him!", Draco had protested before he even knew that he wanted to talk.

"Oh, you do?  Wonderful!  Very well, then is everything settled!  I am glad.  I am sure you will have a fun time together, if you need something let me know."

Dumbledore was gone before the Malfoy heir stopped wondering why he had protested.  Soon the headmaster was out of his view and he turned around to see, where they had gone.  Being as absorbed into his thoughts as he had been, he hadn't noticed.  Surprised he saw right in front of him three large Quidditch posts. 

'Quidditch… Harry likes Quidditch.  We should play it sometimes.  When he's better, I'll take him here.  He will be thrilled…  Harry…  It's late.  I should go home, he will be worried.'

Draco himself was surprised that he thought of their rooms as home, and that after only two days.  But it was.  It was his and Harry's home.  He had no idea, when Potter had become Harry again, but he didn't really care.  When he thought about it, all he wanted was going back to him, and have some peace.  Having some peace and letting Dumbledore deal with the outside.  That sounded nice.  It sounded nice and like a great Malfoy-plan.  What could possibly go wrong?

.

.

.

Author's note:

I have had some problems with the chapter and the uploading. I had to upload it several times and got mixed up with my different versions of the story.  I hope this works out now.

Hey guys!  It's been some time, but I had all my test and I passed them!   I got my grades and am happy about them. But I still take a second Math test in an attempt to get a better grade there.  Anyways, I am really happy.

But I thought that I owe you a chapter before I started learning!  :-)

I hope you  liked it.  Actually I wanted to make it much longer, but I had to break it into two pieces or it would have been much to long.  So this chapter was focused entirely on Draco, but next chapter the real action will start.  Draco has now accepted his new 'mission' and let's see, what the adventures ahead will do to the relationship of our heroes.

Well, I really have to do some math, but I will try to continue soon.

I WANT TO THANK ALL MY REVIEWER'S!  IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! 

Please continue to make my day!!!!! :-)

I can't believe that I got  41 Reviews!  Thanks.  I would like to reply to you all and write long responses, but I don't know actually, what is allowed and what not. But I will simply enclose a short thank you and hope that nobody minds! Fanfiction.net can be quite confusing! 

Thanks to:

Marenvs,  you are such a wonderful friend.  You should try to write in English, even if you don't like it.  It's much more fun for me! Thanks for all the reviews and your support.  :-)

Angel74, you are an inspiration and a wonderful writer.

Fantasy101, glad you like it.

CuriousDreamWeaver,  thanks you are great and such a helpful beta.

texasjeanette, did I answer all your questions?  Thanks…

smilez, thank you

SilverDragon161, sorry  I didn't update sooner.

AoiHyou, I hope you feel better by now.

YG, I am sorry that you don't like Ron and Hermione here, but that's how I characterise them.

CrowX, I am happy that it came across that Harry is not a child.


	9. Trouble Part 2

**Unlikely Companions:**

Disclaimer: Really, really not mine. 

Warnings: 

Books 1-4 Slash 

HP/DM, some harsh language, probably violence, great character changes, character's death 

- - - - -

Beta-read by the fabulous CuriousDreamWeaver.

- - - - -

Chapter 9: Trouble Part Two

_Hurting…everything was hurting. He wanted to be anywhere, anywhere but there. It was too much. Death was everywhere. He ran; he ran so fast that it hurt. He was falling. Falling? Why would he fall? He was on the grounds of Malfoy Manor, not in the mountains._

Draco Malfoy's eyes snapped open and he barely kept himself from falling off his bed. The bed that was just standing opposite of HARRY POTTER'S bed. Draco held his breath, but he could hear nothing. It seemed that the other boy was sleeping for once. In the last three weeks the raven-haired boy had not slept straight for a whole night. At least, that's what Draco thought. He hadn't been able to sleep a full night and whenever he awoke, Harry was awake with him. Nightmares were their constant companions.

Suddenly Draco heard a soft rustle from the other side of the room. Maybe he had been wrong and Harry was awake as well. The young Malfoy tried to be even more quite than he had before. He liked being with Harry, when he had woken up at night from the horrid memories that would not let him have his peace. But he was not sure that it was very smart. Over the last three weeks he had accepted his new living arrangements, he had made his peace with it. But there were certain borders that should not be crossed. Having too much contact with Harry James Potter, the Golden Boy, the True Gryffindor, everybody's Saviour, was one of them. Everything was fine, as it was now. Why change it? Of course, there where a few things that could be better. Harry still didn't talk and couldn't remember anything from his past. They were both suffering terrible nightmares and never got a night's rest. But it could be much worse, couldn't it?

A characteristic Malfoy smirk appeared on his face.

Nevertheless, his mood changed instantly back to brooding and he had to stop himself from sighing out loud. He really didn't want to talk to Harry right now or even cuddle up to him. As silent as he could he turned around so that he was facing the wall. Facing the wall seemed to be a better choice than facing a still sleepy Gryffindor boy, who wanted to be cuddled on the couch, because he was too chicken to go back to sleep. Although he had to admit that could be fun as well, Draco was at once lost in his memories of holding a shaking body in his arms. A person seeking out his presence for comfort. A person with a slender, soft and yet manly body, still warm and drowsy from sleep.

As much as he was trying to lie to himself, at some point he simply couldn't avoid to admitting to himself that he really liked the little night time sessions with Harry, but that was what scared him so much. It was okay to be friends with him. But he wasn't sure, if it was only friendship-like feelings that he was feeling. It was probably better not to think about it at all, he really didn't want to know what he was feeling. Not thinking about it and pretending that everything was alright, sounded like a great Malfoy-plan to him….. He really should think of something else. Something else, which was entirely more pleasant and not as confusing.

He could think of Harry. But he was trying to avoid that particular train of thought. He could think of food…. Harry had been hilarious when he had eaten mashed potatoes for the first time. The raven-haired Gryffindor had been so clumsy that day that he had gotten the mashed potatoes all over him and as Draco had laughed at the sight, Harry had thrown some on him. It wasn't often that he had had such a good time, but on the other hand, he had really never been involved into a food fight before. Draco sighed inwardly once more; it seemed impossible to think of anything but the boy just a few steps away. So he might as well think about something practical.

He really was totally confused about Harry's progress. He wasn't even sure, if it could be called progress. He hadn't talked again after the first time. However it seemed that he wasn't as clingy as he had been during the beginning. It had been the worst when he had returned from his talk with Dumbledore. He had been gone for a few hours and when he had returned to their room, he had found Harry cowering in the corner next to his bed. The minute he had seen Draco he had jumped up and thrown himself on the slightly taller blonde. It had taken nearly an hour to calm him. Draco had never made so many promises in his life as he had found himself doing during that time. It seemed easier to promise Harry that he would be safe and he wouldn't leave him alone again, than it was to convince him that Hogwarts was safe.

That was the same night that their couch-comfort-partnership began, since then they'd meet every few nights. They always met in the middle of the room and walked together to the couch, where they had comforted each other, all wrapped up in a nice, cosy blanket with the fire crackling friendly in front of them. They couldn't tell, where they got the knowledge from that they needed each other at that moment. They simply knew.

It was nice; Draco couldn't deny it. It didn't matter how much he wanted to change it, he really liked their little meetings and part of him wished for it to continue. He thought about it for a moment, then stood up and walked to the middle of the room and waited for any sign that the other boy had noticed. He didn't have to wait long. Less than a minute later, he saw the dark outline of a head rising and when Harry had seen that he was actually waiting, he scrambled quickly out from under his covers. Slowly he came towards Draco, who couldn't be more than a shadowy silhouette with a white spot of hair on the head. As if they shared the same mind they moved together towards the couch. It was Draco, who lit the fire, while Harry put the blanket around the two of them.

Slowly Draco put his arms around the Gryffindor, all the while very aware of the fact that only their pairs of pyjamas were separating them from each other. He had been right. It WAS good. He squeezed Harry a little bit tighter and looked him into the eyes. Harry returned the look and once again they seemed to share one mind. Draco knew that Harry was happy and Harry knew that Draco was happy. The dark heard youth snuggled closer to his former enemy and slowly closed his eyes. A few minutes later the room was silent except for the crackling of the fire.

The next day started like every other day in the previous week of their time together. Nothing ordinary at all. In the late morning Professor McGonagall came over to help Harry with his wand skills, while Draco settled down on the windowsill to read a little bit, although he found that he was actually mostly looking at the black haired youth with so many secrets. There was so much to think about.

A week before, they had decided to teach him the little he could do without speaking. There were very few things a wizard could do without the incantation of a spell, simple things like lighting a candle or putting it out again. Today, after an hour, she admitted that she couldn't teach him anymore. Harry looked more than a little bit frustrated by that statement. Being able to perform magic had made him quite enthusiastic and Draco had to admit that he had seemed to be as happy as he was during their nightly encounters. He guessed that it was the one thing that he was truly destined for, being a wizard and very powerful at that. He surely was meant to achieve much in his life. But actually he had already done that. What else could he do, but defeat a Dark Lord? What else would be equally challenging? Maybe something like making the Philosopher's Stone (A/N: Sorcerer's stone, for the Americans), but with Potter's (The name Harry and Potions do not mix.) poor Potions skills, he was sure that he would do no such thing.

In the last three weeks Draco had not done much but observe Harry. He seemed restless, as though he was waiting for something to happen. Although he didn't remember anything from his past, he appeared to know that waiting for anything to happen was very contrary to his true character or what he became used to over the last seven years. But what could he do, if the world did not need a rescue? That had always seemed to be the destiny of the Boy-who-Lived. But what is a hero with a fulfilled destiny?

Draco stared out of the window. Actually it was rather simple, wasn't it? Harry was a human being, an ordinary human being. That seemed very weird to Draco Malfoy, who had hated the Boy-who-Lived and his whole saviour image for so long. But plain Harry wasn't bad. No, not bad at all and that in every aspect. He felt his face heating up and cursed once more his fair skin that liked to redden, whenever it felt like it.

"Draco, could I have a minute with you?", the Professor smiled when the young man nearly fell of the sill; she enjoyed seeing him acting like a normal person, seldom sight, with Draco Malfoy. Malfoy's seemed to be trained to plan everything and be in control of all their actions.

"Sure, Professor, what can I do for you?", Draco swore inwardly about his clumsiness and his reddening face.

"Could we talk alone for a minute?"

Thinking about their possibilities, Draco decided to guide the Professor out into the corridor. He really didn't believe it to be appropriate to talk with a professor in their bathroom.

"Of course, please come with me.", as soon as Draco came in close proximity to the door that led outside, he heard a yelp and almost fell to the ground when Harry tackled him in an attempt to stop him from moving any farther away.

Draco turned around and saw a very surprised Professor McGonagall watching both of them. Once again embarrassed in front of Gryffindor's Head of House, he tried to detach the two arms that had locked themselves around him, all the while whispering to Harry.

"Harry, please let go. I am just outside the door if you need anything. I wont be gone for long. I'll come back soon. I promise.", the other boy looked questioning up in Draco's face and laid a hand on his arm. "Yes, Harry, I promise." This seemed to calm and reassure Harry immensely, he waved a small goodbye at Professor McGonagall and retreated back to their couch.

Once he stepped outside, Draco was surprised by the respect he saw in the eyes of Minerva McGonagall. It was something he had never seen directed at him before.

"Well Draco, you know that I care very much for Harry. Could you tell me if he has made any progress?"

Draco saw the hopeful expression on the teacher's face and felt once more greatly frustrated he really didn't know what to say. Nearly every day at least one person had come to him and asked him that same question. But what could he say? That Harry was suffering through terrible nightmares every night because he had to free the world of evil's grip at the age of seventeen? Should he tell them that he came to him every night, when he woke up from one of those nightmares, shaking and seeking comfort from his former enemy? Or that he resumed to undress himself wherever he liked, whether Draco was there or not? And that he, Draco, liked that very much? What were they expecting? A quick healing in a week, so that they can think that they did the right thing, by training a child and later a teen to fight against the worst evil possibly? He was really sick of this!

"No, he has not made any further progress! He is still not who he was and I seriously doubt that he will ever be the same again. What did you think, when you taught him to be your little Gryffindor hero, would happen? Yeah, wow, bravery is really a great thing, isn't it? It's really more important than anything else, isn't it? What did you think? That he would face Voldemort and nothing would happen to him? He might have been lucky to get away with his life, but nobody can face Voldemort and come away unharmed. Face the truth! You sacrificed him to win your war! And now you think that everything will be alright in a minute? Don't be naive! He will not come around any time soon. He is somebody else now. Accept him, how he is now and let us be. It doesn't help at all, that you try to make him into the person he once was. For example, why are you only trying to teach him wand skills? Why don't you try to teach him potions? Only because he didn't like it in the past? You have to teach him things he can manage now. He might not like the same things as before. You can't now! And don't ask me silly questions!"

Professor Minerva McGonagall looked as if the ground had been kicked out from under her. Never had a student dared to talk to her in such a manner. To put it simply, she was shocked. It took her a minute before she could start thinking and the youth's breathing returned to a normal rate. She was used to looking for the logic and truth in the things she heard and read. And although she didn't like the boy standing in front of her and although she was ashamed that she disliked a student she couldn't stop herself to see the truth in his rant.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, although you might be in a special position, you are still a student such disrespect towards a professor cannot be tolerated! Ten points from Slytherin!" She paused and gave him a considering look. "I have to admit that you have made some good points, although I am shocked to hear that you think that we willingly sacrificed Harry's life. We would have never let him go, if he had not agreed. He knew what he was facing and did it out of his own free will. You can be sure that I will be talking with Headmaster Dumbledore about this outburst of yours. And I will make sure to talk with Professor Snape about some potion's tutoring. I agree that with many potions you don't need a spell only the right methods. We really have missed that point in our considerations."

Draco smiled, when she actually admitted that he had been right. He had had no plans whatsoever, about telling her all that, but after hearing that question so many times, something in his head had clicked and he had been unable to stop himself.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I suggest that you do something to relax a little? You seem awfully distressed. Don't you get enough rest? Anyways do something fun and enjoy life. Good day to you."

With those words she left him standing outside his rooms alone. Once again he was fuming. How could she be wondering that he did not get enough rest? What was she thinking? Was she expecting that they were counting sheep, then falling asleep and were dreaming of flowery meadows? Do something fun…It sounded as if they were supposed to play with cuddly toys. He gritted his teeth, but refrained from following her yelling angrily. He had already lost Slytherin house points and didn't think it was wise to enrage her further.

Once he entered the room he was met with a happy yelp and nearly fell down again. Remembering their last tickling match, he thought it was best to stay on his feet and tried everything to remain upright.

"It's alright. Don't worry. I'm back and nothing happened. Let's think about what can we do now.", while he thought about it, he McGonagall's words floated back to him. 'Do something fun.' What would he really like to do? What hadn't he done for a while? Still thinking he let his gaze wander around the room. When he came to the window, he was hit with an idea. Of course, that was it! In the distance he could see the small outline of the Quidditch pitch.

It had taken nearly an hour to get Harry in his flying robes. He had been completely ignorant of the fact that wizards were able to fly on broomsticks. After a lot of reassuring that he had been really well at flying, he had finally convinced Harry to come with him. After a worried search for their brooms, Draco was finally able to locate them under their beds. Then he nearly had to drag Harry outside and now they were finally standing in the middle of the field. Between them was a chest with a few training balls. Draco felt ecstatic at being back in his element.

Throwing a leg over his broom, he kicked off with a smile. He soared up high in the air and started to zoom around as fast as he could, while trying some Quidditch moves. Harry remained on the ground, his view locked on the slender outline of his roommate. After ten minutes Draco registered that Harry was still standing on the green grass of the pitch next to the chest. He landed lightly near him and gave him a questioning glance.

"Don't you want to fly?", of course Harry did not answer, but his face displayed a look as if he didn't know what to think.

"O.k. I'll show you how to do it, all right? You have been really great in that earlier. So don't be afraid, you're a natural."

When he had explained him everything he needed to know, he waited for Harry to get on the broom. The last few minutes had strongly reminded him of their first flying lesson together, when he had stolen Neville's Remembrall. It's been six years since that day, but it felt like an eternity.

Harry was shaking. He wished to be anywhere, but here outside on the Quidditch Pitch. He was very relieved that he could be with Draco. He hated it to be anywhere without his new companion, nevertheless he certainly would rather be inside the castle or even better in their room. The young Gryffindor felt a thousand eyes watching him. Only his trust in Draco's ability to protect him kept him from running for shelter. In the last three weeks he never felt as insecure as he did now.

Carefully he listened to Draco's instructions. Although he thought it was utterly crazy to get on a piece of wood to fly, he would try anything to please his only true friend. After more attempts than he could count the broom finally hovered next to him, just at the perfect height to mount it. Still shaking Harry got on it and waited for something to happen. Surprised he looked at Draco, hoping that the other would understand his problem.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on, don't worry.", nothing happened and Harry's impression became even more worried. "Harry, you have to want to fly. If you don't think of anything, nothing will happen. Try it. You'll do fine."

It took the Harry almost another two minutes, but finally the broom started moving and winning height with every new meter. Draco was shaking his head in doubt. Could this possibly be Harry James Potter, youngest seeker in over a hundred years of Hogwarts' Quidditch history? His broom was shaking constantly as if trying to throw Harry down. The Gryffindor's face showed a frozen mask of anxiousness. He really didn't look comfortable, as though he thought he would fall off at any second. Draco quickly got on his broom and took off the ground catching up to Harry. The last thing he wanted was to see Harry once more in the hospital wing. Once they were next to each other, Harry seemed a little bit calmer, but nonetheless incredibly uncomfortable.

- - - - -

Not so far in way up in the headmaster's tower stood Albus Dumbledore. He stood very still and looked at the two flying figures. One was very skilled, the other one seemed very clumsy. With twinkling eyes he turned from the window and happy about the fact that he had done something very good and right, he headed towards the Potion's dungeons, were he needed to meet Professor Snape to discuss the future of Slytherin House. Little did he know that something was just around the corner for them all.

- - - - -

It seemed to be hours later, when they finally descended towards solid ground, but he didn't dare to be to optimistic, there were still 15 meters between him and safety. And he was even more relieved to be on the ground, because he feared that his headache would get worse. He had had terrible headaches before, but actually not since Draco and him had left the Malfoy's property. He looked over to the other teen and laughed, when he saw that Draco was still pulling some stunts. It seemed that he never grew tired of flying, Harry felt very bad, because he didn't share the blonde's enthusiasm about flying, but he felt it was an unnatural thing and was nothing he would call a hobby or something he liked.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a feeling of uneasiness. He had a bad feeling, something was happening, but he did not know what. The air was buzzing, but it didn't feel exciting, but very, very …Well he couldn't really describe how it felt, the best way to name it was _dark._ And then the world _was _dark. He couldn't see anything, he only knew that his head felt as if it _had _exploded. He knew he was falling, although still clutching his broom. But he could do nothing to stop it, but cry out in agony, as he had never experienced before. He wanted to die and forget that anything could hurt like this, he wanted to rip off his head to ease the pain. But all he did, was screaming at the top of his lungs, although he did not know it, because he was gone from the world of thoughts.

Draco turned as soon as he heard the scream that told of pain beyond anything imaginable. His heart stopped beating for a second, when he saw that his friend was clutching his forehead while heading straight for the hard surface that would shatter his bones.

"HARRY! HARRY!", was all he could manage while he desperately made a dive straight for Harry. Before he was even close to catching him, he felt that something was coming towards him. It wasn't anything substantial, but was more like a foreboding of something bad. He tried to dodge the approaching curse, but it was hopeless. He had been much too preoccupied, with rescuing Harry. The curse hit him with full force in the back. He screamed in unison with his former enemy, but didn't feel like holding his head, but wanted to hold his whole body, it was on fire. He was falling, but couldn't do anything to stop it. All he wanted was to escape his body and to leave it alone with all the pain.

- - - - -

Ron returned to the Common Room after his little visit of the extensive Hogwarts kitchen. It had taken longer than he had thought, but the little house elf Dobby, wouldn't let him go, without showing him his newest sock that he had received from the Headmaster. He had been so proud of this special honour that he took nearly half an hour to tell him all about the time when he had gotten it, but Ron didn't really listen, so he hoped that Hermione wouldn't ask, what kind of news he had from Dobby. Finally he reached the painting of the Fat Lady, only to meet Neville arguing with her.

"But, please, you know me, let me in!", he heard his friend plead.

"No, not if you do not have the password. I wouldn't be of good use, if I let everybody pass.", answered the lady in pink indignantly.

Ron cleared his throat and came to a halt next to the other Gryffindor.

"Neville, honestly are you telling me that you still can't remember the password? You are a seventh year! And you are a prefect now since Harry can't do it.", he had to clear his throat again after that. "Come on, you helped to choose it!"

"Hi Ron, I am so glad that you are here! I know what you mean, I know I should remember it, but I was thinking about that potion assignment, when Hermione asked me, what I thought about the new password. And now I have no idea what she said. I think it was something to eat, wasn't it? Or was it something in Latin? I have no idea."

"You are learning for potions, although school is not yet in session? That's sick. The password is _Gryffindor's pride,_ in honour of Harry. You really should remember it, you have to set an example. Anyways let's get in.", with that he started to scramble through the whole in the wall in front of them. The painting had opened up silently as soon as he had said the right words. Neville gulped at the thought of being an example, but followed Ron quickly.

Once inside the cosy room he quickly scanned the room for Hermione. The Headgirl was sitting at the table next to the window, where he had left her to get the two of them some food. Actually he got food for himself, because Hermione had of course refused and said that she needed to learn and that he would become fat.

"Hey Mione, still reading History of Magic and not yet asleep? You're a marvel."

Hermione looked up and smiled at his comment. "Of course I am not asleep, it's actually really interesting. This Goblin rebellion actually influenced…Oh, but I guess you don't really care, do you?", she smiled at him, knowing after more than six years that he couldn't care less for this particular subject.

"No, really, it's not my thing. Do you want to do something fun for a change?", he looked hopefully at Hermione. It was really boring at Hogwarts. Many of the students were home to celebrate the new peace and the others were mostly learning for NEWTS or OWLS or grieving for lost family members. He didn't want to participate in anything of that and felt very lost without his best mate. He really missed Harry more than he would tell Hermione. She was her other best friend and he didn't want her to think that she wasn't enough for him.

Hermione on the other side looked knowingly at Ron, knowing that he needed to something fun for change and not her. If she could help him, she always would.

"Sure, we can do something what would you like to do?" Ron thought about it, but he had to admit, that he could think of nothing. "I don't now."

"Well what about chess?", asked Hermione calmly. Ron's eyes locked immediately at the chessboard that rested on the windowsill. One could see the pieces were still standing as in the middle of a game. The youngest Weasley boy hesitated. Nobody had moved the chessboard since over four weeks. It was only four weeks ago that he had played with his best friend, but it seemed to be longer. It had been the eve of the battle and Harry had wanted to forget the things that laid ahead. So they played, but not for long, Harry had been to distracted. Ron had put the board away, but had Harry promise that they would continue the game. All the while he had been terrified that he would never see his friend again. But now Harry was back, but Ron seriously doubted that they would play chess anytime soon. Why waiting?

"O.k. I get it." Hermione looked relieved and hoped that her red haired friend would enjoy playing with her almost as much as if with Harry. She jumped to her feet, when she heard Ron yell in fear. "What is it, Ron?"

"It's Harry and Malfoy! They were flying, I saw it just now, but they're both falling, we have to get there at once! Neville get Madam Pomfrey to Hagrid's hut." And at once he was out of the Common Room, Hermione needed a few more moments to progress the information, but once she did, she yelped and sprinted after her friend. Shortly later she could hear Neville's pounding footsteps that turned towards the Hospital Wing. She tried to catch up to Ron, but he was long gone and she could hear nothing, but her heart that was beating violently in her chest.

- - - - -

Through all of his pain Harry could hear the faint voice of Draco, yelling for him and then screaming in agony. Suddenly the black curtain that had obscured his view lifted a little bit. He saw the ground racing towards him and pulled as fast as he could his broom up, it wasn't enough. He slowed down, but crashed into the ground. It was terribly painful, but he ground his teeth together and tried to fight the splitting headache and concentrate on Draco. He paled when he saw him racing towards the ground. Without thinking he drew his wand and yelled at the top of his lungs: "Cussinus!" The fall of the Slytherin was slowed, as he bounced off the invisible cushion, which disappeared instantly. Harry's spell hadn't been strong enough to last long, but had saved the Malfoy heir from an even worse fate. Draco was still writhing on the floor, his body shaken from an unknown pain.

Harry tried to crawl towards his friend, but he had used his last energy to cast the spell, a spell that he actually could not remember ever hearing before.

Now he felt dreadful and wished to escape the awful feeling of evil lurking nearby. They were lying close to the Forbidden Forest and Harry virtually felt the evil emanating from inside. Although he could not see anything, he knew that in the shelter of the forest evil was lurking, it felt like a concentration of darkness, which connected in a morbid way with the body of Draco Malfoy. Harry felt very sick at this new sensation and began retching painfully. The horrible pounding in his head prevented him from thinking clearly. He wanted to sink into blissful oblivion. But suddenly he became jolted back to reality. Draco's cries became even louder and Harry knew that he had to do something to help him. He concentrated once more on the accumulation of blackness. He did not know what it was, but it seemed to be the origin of pain. Harry's thoughts were incredibly slow, as if tied down, he knew pain was evil, therefore he needed to think of a way to get rid of the origin. He raised his hand in slow-motion towards the evil and yelled the first thing that came to his mind. "Expelliarmus!" All he could hear was a yell and a loud crack from the forest, but no sound from the Slytherin and finally allowed himself to surrender to unconsciousness.

To be continued…

Author's note:

Another chapter is out. I hope you all like it. A few new things a revealed. Harry doesn't like flying, and finally spoke again…Are you happy? By the way the whole attack lasted about four minutes. This will become clearer in the next chapter.

Oh, and I told you last time about the additional math test, which I choose to take…Well, I didn't pass it, but hey I've got my diploma! 13 years of constant nightmares are finally over. [School lasts 13 years in Germany…I didn't fail a class. :-)]

**53 Reviews! Thank you so much! Please continue to comment! It's an enormous encouragement for me.**

I want to thank all of you:

**CuriousDreamWeaver:** I am so glad that you thought everything came together nicely. I was so afraid that it would appear to be inconsistent.

**Anonymous:** I am glad that you decided to review.

**Starbot:** Thank you very much!

**Coco Malfoy2:** I am glad that you like my story, once again thank you for the nice offer.

**Sabrith Alastar:** I couldn't stop smiling after I read your review! Thank you for the compliment.

**Angel74:** You make me happy with every review. I am happy that you liked the Newspaper articles, I thought long about my possibilities to bring the outside view in. Well sometime not much happens in chapters. But I can promise you that many things lay ahead that Harry and Draco can't even begin to imagine. I blushed so hard, when I read that you thought that I was getting better at writing. That means so much to me!

**Marenvs:** O.k. I forgive you for not writing in English, but I wont answer you in German! I seem to have a soft spot for running scenes, don't I? It means so much that you, as one of my best friends, say that I have a talent for writing. You should marry me, honestly! _A/N: Don't take everything seriously what the author is saying._

**Curlytop:** I laughed hard, when I read your review. That's Dumbledore in action, isn't he? I am very glad that you reviewed again [Keep doing that! :-)] and I hope I answered some of your questions.

**SilverDragon161:** Thanks! Some things Draco was able to figure out, but others…Stay tuned!

**Dray FreakSun:** Vielen Dank! Ich finde es toll, dass ich auch deutsche Leser habe. Ich habe mittlerweile eine tolle Beta, die mir sehr hilft mit dem englischen. Am Anfang war es ja nicht so toll. Naja, ich hoffe du wirst weiterhin meine Geschichte verfolgen. Und Glückwunsch zum Abi.

**John Allerdyce:** Thanks. I am always glad about every little encouragement.

**Wynjara:** Yeah, you got it. Chaos lays ahead. One should never say something like that, right? :-)


	10. The Curse

**Unlikely Companions:**

Disclaimer: Really, really not mine.

Warnings:

Books 1-4

Slash HP/DM, some harsh language, probably violence, great character changes,  
character's death

This fic will be rated R, although not all the chapters will require this rating. If the story decides to move on in a different direction (I know that I don't have a saying in this.) I will change this warning so keep checking it.

Summary:

The last battle has been fought. Harry survived, but he is not the person he used to be. He forgot everything about his past. The sad things as well as the good things. He has to learn everything again. Almost like a child. But the keyword is ALMOST. The only person he trusts is Draco Malfoy. For Draco it's a difficult time, he has to adjust to a completely different situation. Now he has to care for somebody else. And what happens, when he starts to have certain feelings towards a certain boy? _Strange things happen at Hogwarts, will our heroes manage to survive once again and live in peace?_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**Chapter 10: The Curse**  
"Severus, do you realize that you have only a handful of students above fourth year left? What do you think…?", the headmaster didn't continue. His face lost all colour and he would have fallen, if it wasn't for Severus Snape. 

"What is it, Headmaster? Are you not well? Has something happened?", Severus Snape didn't think it was stupid to ask if something strange had happened. He didn't know how the headmaster knew things like that, but he was sure that he had the necessary powers.

"It's not over yet. Dark times lay ahead, and what we thought vanquished will plague us again.", for once, Albus Dumbledore looked his age, something that disturbed Severus.

Severus' skin became even paler than his usual dungeon's complexion. "Are you sure? But I thought he took care of that!"

"We don't know that, do we? Nobody knows, but him.", Albus felt so tired. So very tired of it all. He had been so happy to live the rest of his life in peace, but this hope seemed to be shattered.

"I hate the thought that he is the one we have to trust with our fate. At least now he has good company.", Severus seemed to be disgusted by the fact to be at the mercy of another human being.

"Severus, we do NOT have the time for discussions like this. They are in danger. They cannot get hurt. They are most important. We can't hope to come unharmed from this, without them.", Dumbledore straightened up and ran out of the dungeons. Too much time had been wasted talking instead of acting. The Potions master followed the Headmaster, but wasn't able to catch up to the graceful strides of the much older man

.  
- - - - - - - - - -  
.

Harry felt awful, even though he was barely conscious. He tried desperately to hold on to the dark calmness, not wanting to face reality. Reality meant pain. Unconsciousness promised peace. He couldn't see why he had to return to the pain. But he wasn't allowed to rest. Seconds later another burst of horrible pain charged through his scar and he became jolted back to cruel life. 

Blinded by pain, he tried nonetheless to think clearly. He had to find what caused the pain. He heard moaning. Actually the other person's pain seemed to be in accord with the pain that penetrated him through his scar. He looked up and saw the fuzzy outline of his best friend lying only a few meters away from him. Draco also had regained consciousness and continued trembling from the curse. Harry tried to get up to help him, but couldn't. He felt more than dizzy. In addition to all the pain from his scar and the awful fall and the shock that came with it, he had lost his glasses and felt very disoriented. He decided that he shouldn't risk falling again by standing up, instead he tried to inch closer to his fallen companion.

As soon as he was close enough to see Draco clearly, without his glasses, he saw that Draco was in foetal position with his eyes squeezed shut. His whole body was still shaking with constant painful muscle contractions. Harry, feeling the same effects taking hold of him again, didn't know what to do, but to cradle the other in his arms. He was rocking the two of them, as if he could ease the pain with that.

"Draco, Draco are you okay? Say something! Please, everything is all right! I am here for you! Draco! Draco!….Please, be all right! Please, please, please, please……"

He didn't know how often he had used the word please, but all he could think was that he couldn't loose Draco. What would he do without him? He repeated his mantra over and over, until he couldn't think of anything else. Draco seemed to calm a little, but not much. The pain was still there. So they remained where they were. Draco in the arms of a Gryffindor, who desperately tried to calm him and stop the hurting, although had no idea, how to do it.

.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Never had he run so fast. Once again he was terrified for Harry. He had just found his friend again; he wasn't prepared to loose him. Could one be prepared to lose a loved one? He knew it had been a bad idea to leave him with Draco Malfoy. They left him there and now he had fallen of a broomstick! He was supposed to keep him safe. Ron ignored the fact that the other boy had been falling as well and continued to run to save _his _friend. There! He could see them. They were alive and not even unconscious! Ron felt a wave of relief wash through him, but was still shaking from the adrenaline rush, not knowing what to expect, when he came closer to Harry and the other _person._

Once he was at their side, he let himself plunge to the ground in order to help. While trying to assess the situation, he was only able to process simple information.

_Harry was talking. Talking to Malfoy. Harry was alive. Harry was hurt. Harry was almost unconscious. He was holding a shaking Malfoy in HIS arms. Draco was shaking like a leaf in the wind. But who cared about Malfoy? Harry did. He had to help Malfoy to help Harry._

He sighed and tried to detach Harry's arms from the trembling body.

"Harry! I am here with you! Are you okay? Please, lie down! Please rest! I will look after Malfoy! Please let me look at him!"

"Draco, he needs help. Pain…so much pain! I can't bear it! I…help him! I need him!", with those words Harry, let go of him, and surrendered once again to the close lingering darkness, knowing that somebody would try to heal Draco.

Ron starred at Harry and couldn't believe what he had just heard. Harry had talked to him. In full sentences! He had to shake himself out of his astonished state. He put Harry in a stable position, feeling his friend's muscles contracting constantly in a painful matter, and decided to look after the young Slytherin.

Ron was at a loss; here he was with two fellow students! One of them was his dearly loved friend, who wanted nothing else, than have him help the other student, who coincidently was a Slytherin, about who he couldn't care less about. And they were both unconscious! Ron felt panic rising. Where were the others? Clearly they would need some more time until they could arrive, he needed to do SOMETHING! He switched his look from Harry to Draco, who lay writhed on the ground. Because not having an idea what could help, he decided to try to put Draco in a straight position. Maybe he could see what was wrong with him.

His task seemed impossible. Whatever had hit the Slytherin, all his muscles were hard as stone and contorted in a painful way. The only thing Ron could tell was that he was still breathing, although under much strain.

Ron was close to tears, when he looked in desperation back to Harry, seeing that Harry had started to bleed through his nose, didn't make him feel better. He was losing a dangerous amount of blood. Instantly Ron was at Harry's side and tried to wipe away the offending red with his sleeve, but it was a futile effort. Too much kept streaming down the face of their hero.

Just in this moment he could hear people running towards them. Looking up he recognised the Headmaster and the black shape of their Potion's master. Relieve washed over him that somebody had come to help him and a loud sob escaped him.

"Oh, thank Merlin! Please help them! I don't know what happened to them! Harry spoke! He said somebody needed to heal Malfoy, but I never took any healing courses! Do something!", although having said that, he did not want to let go of Harry. The headmaster who had rushed to his side could barely get a look at the black haired youth.

Severus who cradled the other teen in his lap, shot a worried look to Dumbledore who seemed to be at loss. "Albus I think I know what happened!", he didn't even wait for the Headmaster to give him his attention, "this must be Crucio Cogitare!" The old man became even paler, although it didn't seem possible and nodded silently, already thinking for a way to help.

Draco in the arms of Severus Snape started to come closer to the breech of consciousness, but felt all the pain awaiting him and retreated back into the back of his mind. Severus could sense the boy in his arms tensing and slipping away.

"Albus, you better hurry, we are loosing them. Potter is bleeding all over Weasley!" The Headmaster finally came to the decision that with his limited amount of knowledge of the art of healing, he could only do a simple spell to stabilize them, everything else could intervene severely with any necessary treatment that they should be given soon. Once he had uttered the combined relaxing and calming spell, he started to conjure stretchers for an immediate transport to the hospital wing.

Just at that moment Neville approached with a panting Madam Pomfrey, Hermione following them in a very slow manner, as if trying to treat her ankle with care. The School Nurse gasped, when she saw the state the two students were in.

"Oh, my what happened to the poor lads?", she asked urgently. Snape took it upon himself to answer her. "Severe injuries from falling of a broom in high altitude and Crucio Cogitare."

Poppy Pomfrey closed her eyes in resignation. "They don't have much time, I have to make an emergency transport. With that she knelt between the two injured and touched each of the stretchers while mumbling a difficult spell. Only seconds later she vanished. Professor Snape looked in bewilderment at the current Hogwarts Headmaster.

"What was that? Nobody can apparate within the wards of this school. That is completely impossible!", just in this moment Hermione had managed to close up to the group.

"Only the school nurse can do it. It is for real emergencies and has only been used four times in the entire history of Hogwarts as stated in 'Hogwarts a History' page 564. What happened?" Only Ron didn't seem to be irritated by her recitation, sadly he looked up from her, still sitting on the ground thoroughly drenched in the blood of his friend. "We have to go to the Hospital Wing. They are in a very bad shape from the fall and some curse. What happened with your foot?", Hermione paled when hearing it from Ronald Weasley that somebody was in a bad shape, because normally Ron liked to pretend that everything was fine and will always be. Having him admit something bad, meant that it had to be really bad!

"Sprained it. What are you waiting for? We have to hurry!", and with that she started to hobble towards the castle, following the two teachers as quick as she was able to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sight that met them was crushing. Madam Pomfrey was crying while she thrust a large book into the hands of Dumbledore and told him and Professor Snape to learn that spell as quickly as they could or she would hex them into tomorrow. Then she turned and started to administer blood replenishing potions and to repair the many broken bones of the boys that they, but Harry the most, had sustained. All the while she kept looking at the magical monitoring charms. Even Hermione and Ron although lacking the concrete knowledge, knew that the erratic beeping noises did mean nothing good. Curiously both hearts seemed to beat in the exact same rhythm. 

Hermione fell down on a bed and started to sob, when Poppy urged the two men to hurry up because she could not guarantee that they would have enough time. In that moment one of the hearts of the two companions gave up the difficult duty of beating, the other one becoming drastically more erratic.

Time seemed to slow as Madam Pomfrey whirled around to be at Harry's side, her wand right above his heart, urging it with a spell to start beating again. Moments seemed like minutes, seconds like hours, until the soft beep of the monitor could be heard. A loud sigh echoed around the room as everybody remembered to breath out. For a second everything seemed peaceful, until the Matron yelled for the help of the two professors.

"Chant NOW!" The two men started immediately, while Poppy observed the two patients. A red glow appeared around the group of five. The colour became darker with each second, sparks appeared in the midst of it all, fighting the blackness of the curse, which remained to linger around the boys. The professors needed all their reserves to keep chanting the spell. Sweat and sickly green complexions were the proof that they used all the strength they possessed. An eternity later a deafening crack resounded in the infirmary. Everybody's ears were ringing painfully, but the relief they felt was greater than any discomfort they may have experienced.

Now Poppy moved into full action. "The curse is broken, but that doesn't take away all the side effects! Put cooling charms on them, they will feel too hot after this. But not too long, then cover them thoroughly. Don't forget!", seeing the nurse they all knew move on high speed, healing and helping her patients while ordering the people around them was quite an amazing sight and a hopeful one, too. It meant that there was hope for a full recovery. Of course Madam Pomfrey cared for every patient with the greatest possible care, but in this situation they took anything as a good sign.

It took nearly an hour to do everything that was possible to give the two companions the best chance of recovery. Poppy sank fully exhausted on the next free chair, looking a little lost. Ron was the first one to approach her with a question, although being there the whole time, they were not able to tell, the state of the boys.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Are they going to be okay? How are they? Please say something!", nobody could resist a Weasley if he put on his hopeful face, while asking any kind of question. The weary nurse sighed long, before answering the question. 

"It's quite difficult to tell, my dear boy. The curse is broken, which means that they don't suffer any additional pain, but they had to endure so much that they have gone into shock.

You'll never know, what kind of effects that may have on a body or mind.

They have to deal with a lot, especially with such a dark curse and the physical injuries they have sustained. Magical medical research decides between physical and mental shocks and their different severities.

Draco suffered from a huge physical shock and a small mental one. For him the pain in the body was more intensive than the mental one. Harry on the other hand has received more physical injuries as Draco, but the mental pain must have been even greater for he is mainly in a mental shock. Quite curious….Don't know why….Hope they'll get better. Can only wait.", tiredly her voice trailed off.

Clearly she wasn't in a state to tell them more about the condition of the two of them. But as always Hermione's thirst for knowledge wasn't stilled yet and her concern was even greater.

"What kind of curse?", Snape and Dumbledore seemed surprised, being equally lost in thoughts. Silently the Headmaster agreed to explain, while Severus Snape, the seemingly cold Potions Master moved towards his favourite student, sat next to his bed and starting to talk quietly with him, meanwhile stroking his hand to give him some kind of comfort.

Dumbledore turned towards the young Gryffindors and looked searchingly upon them. Hermione was sitting on the bed next to Harry, her left foot resting on pillow, while Ron sat behind her offering to be her backrest. Both set of eyes were fixed on him, looking for an explanation.

The Headmaster felt very old, when he took the chair between Harry's bed and the one occupied by the other part of the Golden Trio. "The curse is called Crucio cogitare, it's related to the Unforgivable Cruciatus and it's highly illegal to perform it. It's the kind of curse that is unimaginably intense while cast and very, very painful, when it still lingers. Even, when the caster stops, the effect remains though a lot less, but still too much that the person could survive very long.

Therefore it needs to be broken, so that you can start to deal with the effects that it has caused. I believe that Draco and Harry will need some time to get over it, but it's different with every person. The main difference between it and the Cruciatus Curse is that it not only attacks your nerves and muscles, but your brain too. It activates everything in your brain and therefore causes some kind of overload. The person under the curse goes through every memory he has, and especially all the bad things that have happened to him or her.

The history of the curse tells of many victims, who have many side effects as we know of heart attack patients, and they cannot be healed by magic. We can only hope that the two lads haven't been to long under the curse. We'll have to see."

Hermione and Ron were shaken. They were hopeful that everything would be alright, or at least as it had been before the attack, but who knows? Hoping really was the only thing to do. Therefore they remained just were they were and did nothing but wish for the best. Soon they were lost in thoughts and didn't even notice that Madam Pomfrey stopped at their side to heal Hermione's ankle. In fact they weren't really moving until the next day, when they heard a faint moaning. It was almost lunchtime and in the bright sunlight they could see that a mop of blond hair started to move. At once they were at their feet. Ron went to fetch the school nurse, while Hermione cautiously moved to the bed of the Slytherin.

.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Draco, can you here me? How are you? You're in the Hospital Wing….", stopping herself when she heard Draco's barely audible question after Harry's well-being. She couldn't resist taking his hand. "He is right next to you, he has not woken yet. He has the best chances to be okay. Don't get yourself worked up. Everything will be fine.", the young witch was quite startled, when she saw the clear grey eyes watching her so intently, before Draco turned completely and faced the still sleeping Gryffindor boy. Along the way he seemed to ignore all the pain that he felt, concentrating very hard as if trying to make Harry better only by watching him. 

Draco managed to ignore everything around him. Not many people were able to do so, when somebody like the vigorous Hogwart's medi-witch was trying to get their attention. He was mentally present enough to take the pain-relieving potion, but nothing else seemed to disturb his unwavering attention to his companion.

Finally the unnerving questions of the Headmaster, who had arrived shortly after being informed of the Slytherin's wake, got through to Draco and he told them their tale, then went back to watching Harry.

Nothing he was told could put Albus Dumbledore at rest. He was rather worried about the fact that Draco could not tell anything really helpful. Somebody had struck the two boy with the curse from the shelter of the Dark Forest. But nobody knew the identity of the attacker or had an idea how to find out. The remaining teachers had searched the forest and found a place that looked as if a person had been smashed into one of the sturdy bushes that grew there. But they had no idea how that may have happened, or who the person was.

He dearly hoped that Harry, once he was awake, would be able to help them out of their dilemma. If a new enemy already took actions, it was vital to bring their defences back up. Sighing he left the Hospital Wing. He felt very old and worn out. He had enough of fighting and being scared. But it was not over yet.

Slowly Draco's eyes drifted closed. 'But they shouldn't, they really should be open…. He had to watch over Harry, you never knew what could happen. He really felt quite awake…okay that was a lie, but he was willing to try everything to stay awake and lying to himself had always been a special talent of him. But now he truly felt tired. He should…. ' Sleep finally took hold of him, as all the strength that he had had left, was now gone, too.

- - - - - - - - - - - -  
.

'The world was white and he was nothing but a void, a void that became filled to the point of bursting. He was expanding, but it would take time. He was nothing, he was more, he was two, he was more than anyone, he did not like it. 

At that a bright white shock-wave of primitive magic surged through the room, forcing everything away from the black haired person sitting straight up on one of the plain hospital beds.

Draco was thrown against the wall on the other side of the wing, only barely missing the window. His strained nerve system did everything possible to fight another round of unconsciousness, as he was hit with the intense pain. Too weak to do much but groan, his battered mind tried to understand what happened to him.

Once his brain was able to think a little bit more clearly, he was possessed of only one thought: Harry! Seeing the other boy sitting in his bed staring blankly ahead and not moving, activated all his remaining power to get to the one person for, who he cared above all others.

In seemed to take an eternity to crawl over all the rubble to get to Harry, because crawling was all he could manage.

'Harry, he is awake! Harry! He will live! What's up with him? Harry!?'

When he reached the bed he tried to heave himself up behind Harry to be able to speak with him. Just then the doors to the wing burst open, showing an harassed looking Pomfrey and Headmaster Dumbledore in his night gown, followed by Snape who looked his usual self.

Harry still did not notice their presence, not even Draco's hand on his shoulder. For half a minute nobody said a word. The soft humming, emanating from deep within Harry's throat resounded in the room, as if three times louder. Nobody of the others dared to move, being afraid to stop him. Moments passed until the humming changed to mumbling and the mumbling changed to clear words.

"Oh, please Mum, you promised! I want that broom! I hate Transfiguration Justin, stop making me learn that! I want to do potions! Draco, why are we fighting this war, I do not see the hope in it. Hermione don't fret you look wonderful. It's my wedding! What about my hair? Are mum and dad already there? Does Ron have the rings? Die, Voldemort, Die! You can kill me, but spare him! I want to go to see the muggle toys, please! I hate Potions! I am sure Snape hates me. Sirius, where are you? No, thank you I don't want any lemon drops. Should I tell him that I hate them? A Weasley jumper, great! Why does it hurt so much? I want to end it!"

The others looked confused from one person to the other, in the hope that one of the persons was able to bring sense in this. Madam Pomfrey inched closer, afraid to disturb the distressed teen, who was now crying freely, although his eyes did not focus anything. At least nothing that was not in his world of thoughts. For one second she stopped her movement, when Harry collapsed with a heartbreaking cry, right into Draco's arms. The blond seemed content to hold his friend, until his body started to convulse violently. In his weakened state, he could not hold on for long.

"Get over here, something is wrong! Help him!", he yelled full of desperation. Poppy was at once at his side and took Harry out of his arms and attempted to rest him on the bed.

"You two, make sure he doesn't fall! He has an epileptic seizure! A strong one!"

The headmaster and the professor raced over, jumping more or less gracefully over the ruins of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey let go at once, getting her wand out and saying the needed spell. Nothing happened after she had cast it. Confusion and fear crossed her face, taking the wand up once again, and tried it again and again and again….

Draco leaned heavy against the wall, watching his friend trembling painfully, gone from consciousness. He hoped that he didn't feel the pain that raged through his body.

'Wake up Harry! We are not finished yet! You can't just die now! You survived a battle! You won't be so shaken by a little curse!', he never noticed the tears that stained his cheeks.

At last relaxed, because being taken out of the seizure, Harry sank down on the bed. Poppy had had the two other adults help her with the spell, because she alone could not manage. She never had to fight so hard against something like this. Sitting down on the floor she began to cry from exhaustion. The last days had cost her much.

Draco was the first, who dared to question her. "What happened?" She looked up at him and smiled sadly. "He had an epileptic seizure. A strong one. A long one. Never seen anybody resisting the alleviation spell….", the last bit of her sentence was mumbled. "What was that?", Draco had a cold feeling to his stomach. "Don't know, if he'll make it.", she said before starting to cry again.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note:

Thank you to my great beta CuriousDreamWeaver, you help me a lot!

It's been some time (okay a lot of time) since my last chapter! I started at university and sometimes time just flies away! Well I hope you like this chapter and I dearly hope that I did not lose all my readers. That would be really crushing!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks to:

Katlyn: Thank you for reading my story. Well, writing dialogues is not easy, and everybody has a certain picture in his/her head. I am sorry that you didn't think it appropriate, but I could picture it…Well we are all different aren't we! But I will try to make it as believable as I can. I hope you continue to read.

Ssjmiraitrks: Thank you very much! Well it wasn't really soon, but I hope you continue to read it.

SilverDragon161: I fully understand you, we love the heroes, but they have to go through a lot of difficulties before having a Happy End.

Texasjeanette: Thank your for your detailed review! Please review again. It helps a lot, if a reader states, what he likes or dislikes!

Iced-forest: Thank you!

Dragonphly: Thanks!

Angel74: Thanks for reviewing. You made my day. I think the future will bring a lot more confusion for Draco…And no, Draco hasn't yet realised, which responsibility comes with his agreement to care for Harry. Great that you noticed. I could not really answer your questions in this chapter. But I promise everything will become clearer with each new chapter. Oh, and please update again! :-)

Marenvs: Danke für deine nette review! Ich habe mich sehr gefreut! Und ich will mehr! Tja, ja hat ein Weilchen gedauert, bis ich updaten konnte, aber du kennst mich ja. Ich hoffe du findest das ganze einigermaßen in Ordnung. Bis denn!

CuriousDreamWeaver: Thank you. I probably got the most comments on the fact that Harry doesn't like to fly anymore…Well, he has changed! And I have all kind of crazy plans for the story!

Hogwarts Fallen Angel: Thank you!


End file.
